Aprendiendo a ser padres
by wasp.black
Summary: Ranma y Akane están en la universidad, cuando ella queda embarazada, ahora ambos deben enfrentar sus nuevas responsabilidades sin perder la cabeza.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.-

Akane estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, habían tomado todas las precauciones necesarias, a pesar de no saber lo que ocurriría, hace más de un año que tomaba la píldora, además haber usado protección extra. Ella quería tener hijos, pero no en ese momento, acaba de comenzar la universidad, no era económicamente solvente, al menos no para mantener un bebe. ¿Qué haría ella con un niño?, ni siquiera podría cocinar, no podría dedicarle el tiempo necesario, definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso.

— ¡Akane! ¿Estas bien? — la voz de su amiga la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, a la cafetería de la universidad, estaba almorzando junto a sus cuatro amigas, que mantenían una conversación en la que ella no participaba.

— Si, estoy bien – se apresuró a responder mientras de reojo observaba a un joven pelinegro que se encontraba al otro lado de la cafetería, junto a sus amigos, era increíble como Ranma había madurado, había aprendido a convivir con su maldición sin odiarla, en la universidad había conocido a muchas personas y había aprendido a llevar una mejor vida social, dentro de lo que podía pedirse a él. En apariencia él y Akane se encontraban mucho más distanciados que antes, él ya no vivía en el dojo Tendo, ya que sus padres habían decidido reconstruir su casa. Sin embargo desde hace un tiempo su relación había comenzado a cambiar, ha evolucionar, sin saber exactamente como; un día comenzaron a discutir, ya que las autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma, estaban todo el día en casa del joven, cuando él intentó disculparse las cosas cambiaron su rumbo normal, en lugar de que Ranma la insultara, y en respuesta ella lo mandara a volar, comenzaron a retarse mutuamente, para ver quién se atrevía a besar al otro, reto que ganó Akane, con el paso de las semanas, las cosas fueron mucho más allá de un simple beso, siguieron las caricias, la cantidad de ropa fue disminuyendo y finalmente hicieron el amor, aunque hasta la actualidad, ninguno había confesado sus sentimientos y mucho menos una demostración de afecto en público. Durante los últimos seis meses, cada noche, Ranma se colaba en la habitación de su prometida, y a la mañana siguiente, antes del alba, se marchaba, dejándola profundamente dormida.

— ¡Akane! – volvieron a llamarla sus amigas, sacándola de su ensoñación.

— ¿En que piensas?— Pregunto Io, el único chico del grupo, aunque el mismo se autodenominaba como una chica mas, su homosexualidad era conocida por todos, y él siempre la admitía con la cabeza en alto.

— Seguro piensas en Ranma — la sonrisa pícara de Sakura, causó que Akane se sonrojara.

— Por supuesto que no – la negación fue inmediata – ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en ese idiota?

— ¿Por qué es tu prometido? – sugirió Rioky, era la mayor del grupo, era una mujer casada, con dos hijos y la más madura, gran parte del tiempo.

— Estaba pensando que mañana es sábado y debo dar clases en el Dojo — era una de las cosas que la ayudaban bastante económicamente, aunque compartía la mitad del dinero con Ranma.

— Claro, y … ¿Ranma no da clases contigo? – se burló Sakura.

— ¡Ya basta, les dije que no tiene nada que ver con él! – les gritó Akane, para luego tomar sus cosas y caminar lo más lejos posible de sus amigos, en su camino pasó a llevar a varias personas y noto la mirada azul de Ranma clavada en ella.

— ¡Akane! ¿Qué pasó adentro? – Io la siguió hasta fuera de la cafetería — ¿Estás en tus Días? – se burló.

— No – decidió dejar salir aquello que tanto la preocupaba – Ese es el problema, tengo casi dos semanas de retraso.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – al ver el rostro descompuesto de su amiga, desistió de su pregunta original – Pero, creí que entre tú y Ranma no pasaba nada ¿O tienes algún amor escondido por ahí?

— Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora – Akane se sentó en una banca, puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, intentando evitar el llanto – No se que voy a hacer, mi padre me va a matar.

— Ya te hiciste alguna prueba – ella negó con su cabeza— Entonces lo primero es eso, vamos a la farmacia y compramos una prueba casera.

— ¡No quiero! — creer que estaba embarazada, le daba la opción de pensar que era un error, sin embargo una vez que el test le diera una respuesta clara, ya no tendría escapatoria. Debía asumir la realidad.

— ¡Oe Akane! – Ranma apareció por el pasillo llamándola — ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?

— Nada, no me siento muy bien, es todo – no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara, sabía que él la odiaría en cuanto supiera la verdad, aunque fuera culpa de ambos – No te preocupes.

— ¿Quién se preocupa?, a mi me mandaron tus amigas, si no, no habría venido – aunque el miro hacia otro lado, de reojo miraba como ella le ignoraba, por lo general le habría mandado a volar, en cuanto hubiera dicho la última palabra, ya no eran los mismos insultos de antes, ya no la trataba de gorda, o marimacho, y mucho menos de pechos planos, pero seguía negando cuanto le importaba.

— Vamos Io, ignora a este idiota – fue la única respuesta de Akane, arrastró a su amigo lo mas lejos del joven de la trenza, que quedó pasmado ante la actitud de la chica, no pensó que su comentario la fuera a molestar tanto.

— ¿No le piensas contar? – Io miraba de manera asombrada a Akane, quien aún no lo soltaba y lo seguía arrastrando con ella.

— ¿Dónde podemos encontrar una farmacia discreta? — lo que ella menos quería, era que toda la universidad se enterara de su embarazo, ya que probablemente también se enteraría Ranma y sus autoproclamadas prometidas, que para desgracia de Akane, también estudiaban en esa universidad. Ukyo y Shampoo decidieron estudiar para poder ampliar sus conocimientos, ambas estudiaban cocina internacional, por lo que Akane siempre tenía el cuidado de no acercarse a las aulas donde ellas tenían clases prácticas.

El camino hasta la farmacia fue largo y en silencio, al llegar Akane no se atrevió a preguntar por lo que quería comprar, por lo que fue Io quien pidió el test.

— ¿Dónde lo hago? – preguntó Akane, no quería hacerlo en el baño de la universidad y mucho menos en el de la farmacia.

— Vamos a mi casa – Io vivía con su pareja, que era un joven estadounidense, que había viajado a Japón para aprender acerca de la cultura, y se había quedado luego de conocer a Io y formalizar su relación. La casa no quedaba lejos de la universidad, por lo que solo tardaron unos diez minutos más en llegar, Io le señalo donde estaba el baño, en cuanto Akane entro, se quedo mirando la caja en su mano, no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta a su interrogante. Tardó al menos diez minutos en leer las instrucciones, y otros quince minutos más en hacer la prueba, que consistía en poner un poco de orina en un pequeño plástico.

— Akane, ¿Ya lo hiciste? – Io apareció en la puerta del baño, para ver a Akane sentada en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto, con los ojos cerrados y el test frente a ella. Su móvil comenzó a sonar, al ver que se trataba de Ranma, decidió contestarle, ya que si no lo hacía el joven llegaría a buscarla a la casa de Io.

— ¿Dime? – abrió los ojos y miro el test, que mostraba una rayita aún.

— ¿Dónde estás?— más que una pregunta, era una exigencia – Ya es tarde, y debemos irnos.

— Estoy en casa de Io —ante su vista, comenzó a aparecer un segunda rayita, ante lo cual soltó un fuerte suspiro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

— Akane ¿Qué pasa?

— Estoy embarazada


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2—

— Estoy embarazada – no fue una respuesta a la pregunta de su prometido, se lo estaba diciendo a sí misma, sin embargo el silencio se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea. Akane cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió estaban cristalinos, se podían notar sus lágrimas luchando por salir.

— ¿Ranma? – preguntó Akane recordando a su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea, sin embargo nadie contestó, sólo se podía oír el molesto ruido de fondo, decenas de voces que no paraban de murmurar. Al no recibir respuesta en unos segundos, Akane cortó la llamada y miró a su amigo frente a ella.

— Vamos al comedor – le dijo Io, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Lo que quedaba de la tarde se la pasaron gran parte en silencio, hasta que llegó Kaoru, la pareja de Io.

— ¿Por qué esas caras?¿Quién se murió? – preguntó al ver a Akane sentada en el sillón con la cabeza sujeta entre sus manos y a Io recostado en el otro sillón, de modo que su cabeza quedaba colgando y su pelo tocaba el suelo.

— Nadie, Akane está embarazada – soltó Io.

— ¡Io! – le recrimino Akane, él solo la ignoro.

— ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Kaoru a Akane, quien pensó que aquella era ya la séptima u octava vez en el día, que le preguntaban lo mismo.

— He tenido días mejores – Akane cogió su celular por enésima vez aquella tarde, para ver si tenía alguna llamada de su prometido, pero nuevamente se decepcionaba al ver que no tenía nada de él. Durante las casi cuatro horas que llevaba ahí, el joven no había intentado comunicarse con ella, tampoco la había ido a buscar.

— ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? – pregunto Kaoru al ver que ya se hacía tarde y la joven no mostraba intenciones de moverse – Supongo que no quieres ver a tu familia aun.

— Se los agradecería – Akane sabia que seria una molestia para la intimidad de la pareja, pero no quería llegar a su casa, sabía de antemano que Kasumi notaría que algo pasaba.

— Bien, ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Io  
— Qué les parece Pizza y películas – dijo Kaoru.

Finalmente Ranma no apareció esa noche en casa de Io, ni a la mañana siguiente, tampoco apareció en el dojo para dar las clases. Ya había pasado un mes y no había rastro de Ranma Saotome, solo había dejado una nota a sus padres diciendo que se iba a entrenar a las montañas, desde entonces nadie sabía de él. Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi estaban desesperadas, pensando que él se había marchado con alguna otra chica.

— ¿Realmente no sabes nada de Ranma? — le pregunto Ryoky, mientras almorzaban en el comedor de la universidad, Akane estaba cada vez más pálida e incluso estaba más delgada, tenia nauseas constantemente, sumando el estrés de los exámenes, y las clases en el dojo que había dado sola durante aquel mes, no podía darse el lujo de prescindir de ese dinero, aún no había visto a un médico, no quería ir sola.

— No – respondió ella por enésima vez durante aquel día, todos en la universidad conocían el gusto de Ranma por ir a entrenar a las montañas, sin embargo nunca lo hacía por mucho tiempo, y ahora que ya había pasado un mes desde su partida, todos comenzaban a preocuparse por él y a acosar a Akane con preguntas, que ella respondía con simples monosílabos, ella misma comenzaba a perder la esperanza, en un principio pensó que Ranma sólo necesitaba estar solo para asumir la idea de ser padre, sin embargo las horas se habían transformado en días, y estos a su vez en semanas; Akane había decidido esperarlo para que la acompañara a su primer control prenatal, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y ella no podía seguir esperándolo, y tampoco podía seguir ocultando la noticia a su familia y amigos más cercanos. No podía seguir esperándolo.

— ¿Akane te sientes bien? – le preguntó Io. Ella solo corrió hacia el baño, para devolver lo que había ingerido; después de vomitar todo lo que había en su estómago, se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyó su cara en la pared, esperando que el frío la hiciera sentir mejor. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando dos chicas entraron, ella solo podía oírles y esperar que no notaran su presencia, ya que de inmediato sabrían que era lo que hacía en el baño y eso la avergonzaba de sobremanera.

— ¿Te sientes bien Naomi? – Akane no reconoció aquella voz, sin embargo reconoció aquel nombre, era Naomi Kouji, hija de los dueños del dojo Kouji, en Kyoto, y la única chica del grupo de amigos de Ranma, en unas cuantas ocasiones había asistído a las clases del dojo Tendo.

— Es solo que… extraño a Ranma – Akane pudo distinguir en aquel tono de voz la misma tristeza que oía en su propia voz.

— ¿Y a qué se debe tanto sentimentalismo? – sin verla, podía saber que sonreía.

— Es que …. Creo que… creo que me gusta – Akane quiso bufar, no podía creer que se uniera otra seguidora mas, con ella ya serían cuatro – Pero eso no puede ser Naoko.

— ¿Por qué no?

— El tiene prometida, y yo no podría meterme en esa relación – al menos la chica era consciente, pensó Akane.

—¿Relación? Naomi tu misma me has dicho que ellos se ignoran totalmente – no hubo respuesta por parte de la otra chica – Si tu le gustas a Ranma, ella no podría hacer nada, debe respetar sus deseos.

— Yo .. no se si le guste a Ranma – Akane comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más enferma, sin embargo era más fuerte su vergüenza por que la descubrieran ahí, por lo que como pudo logró contener sus náuseas.

— ¿El te ha dicho algo?

— Pues... me dijo que le gustaba y hemos salido un par de veces, hemos ido al cine y a la heladería — Akane sintió como su cuerpo se ponía frío de pronto, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y sintió que la sien le iba a estallar, sin poder contenerse, volvió a vomitar, delatando su presencia, sin embargo no le importo, podía sentir cómo las lágrimas salían y sintió como la inevitable verdad la golpeaba... Ranma no se había ido para meditar, había huido, porque no quería casarse con ella, le gustaba otra chica. Se sintió tonta por haberse entregado por completo a él, ahora entendía porque siempre había querido mantener oculta su relación. Se sintió sucia y humillada, desde el momento en que se había entregado a Ranma, había sabido que pasaría el resto de su vida junto a él, que sería el hombre con el que llegaría al altar. Sin poder evitar el olor del baño, salió de él, encontrándose de frente con las dos chicas que la miraron con los ojos abiertos y un tanto palidas, Akane ni siquiera las miró, intentando mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba en aquella situación, camino hacia los lavamanos, donde mojó su cara y su pelo, les sonrío y salió del lugar, con la mirada siempre al frente.

— ¿Qué pasó Akane? – Io corrió a ella, en cuanto la vio entrar al comedor nuevamente.

— Lo de siempre – respondió Akane, ese era su código secreto para los malestares del embarazo.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer? – le pregunto señalando el mesón, ella solo negó, en ese momento lo último que quería era comer nuevamente.

— No gracias, comeré algo en la clínica – ese mismo día tenía su primera cita con el doctor, y hasta hace un par de minutos se había sentido culpable por ya no esperar a Ranma, pero ahora todo había cambiado según su perspectiva.

— ¿A que vas a la clínica? – le preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Estas enferma? – esta vez Ryoky la que la miró más curiosa que preocupada, al tener hijos, conocía los síntomas del embarazo, y días atrás ya le había insinuado a Akane que eso podía ser lo que la tuviera así.

— Mañana les cuento chicas – Akane tomó sus cosas y se fue, deseó que el tiempo transcurriera rápidamente, sentía que su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos, tantos positivos como negativos, era la primera vez que un doctor la revisaría, sabría si su bebé estaba saludable; además tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, sin embargo la que más rondaba su cabeza y que, sin embargo, no podría hacer, era si podría heredar la maldición de Ranma, deseaba que no fuera así, no quería ver sufrir a su hijo o hija, pero en caso de que así fuera, ella sería la primera en apoyarlo, y enseñarle a llevar una vida normal, en ese momento se percató de la importancia de la presencia de Ranma para su hijo, una profunda tristeza la invadió, al saber que existía la posibilidad de que su hijo no conociera a su padre.

— ¡Tendo, Akane! — la enfermera la llamó a una pequeña sala, donde la midió y peso, además tomó su temperatura y su presión; cuando terminó, le dijo que esperara a que la llamara el médico. Fueron unos largos minutos que Akane utilizo para volver a pensar lo que había sucedido ese día, una parte de ella se negaba a creer que Ranma hubiera decidido salir con otra chica, estando aún con ella, además se sumaba el hecho de lo idiota que era él con el sexo femenino, probablemente Naomi lo había puesto nervioso, y él había reaccionado así, si él consideraba a la chica una amiga, probablemente la veía como a un chico más del grupo y por eso había salido con ella. Sentía que buscaba justificarlo, por lo que opto por dejar de pensar en el asunto.  
El doctor le hizo muchas preguntas, acerca de su primera vez, de su periodo, del método anticonceptivo que utilizaba, si había pensado en abortar, entre otras cosas. La sometió a una revisión de rutina, puesto que su embarazo ya estaba algo avanzado, de 10 semanas aproximadas, calculadas según la fecha de su último periodo; el doctor decidió hacerle la ecografía y un ultrasonido en la misma consulta. Akane se emocionó mucho cuando escucho como el corazón de su hijo latía, mucho más que cuando vio la ecografía, ya que en esta aún no se notaba mucho su bebe, que aun era pequeñito.  
Cuando llego al dojo Tendo, solo encontró una nota de Kasumi, indicando que su padre había salido a entrenar con Genma, y ella y Nabiki iban a ver a unos familiares y no la podían esperar, que probablemente tardarían un par de días en llegar. Eso le daba tiempo para pensar en la manera de contarles de su embarazo. Durante la tarde comenzó a llover y por la noche Akane estaba en su cama, escondida entre la ropa, temblando al escuchar los truenos y ver la luz de los relámpagos reflejados en su ventana.

— ¿Donde estas baka? –susurró Akane abrazándose a sí misma, lo que más extrañaba era el calor que le otorgaba el cuerpo de su prometido cuando dormía junto a ella, y sobre todo, lo segura que se sentía en momentos como ese, cuando él llegaba completamente mojado y con su forma femenina, pero jamás había dejado de acompañarla en una noche de tormenta, aunque eso le costara un resfriado. Estaba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que incluso podía escuchar los golpes en la ventana. Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba golpeando la ventana, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada, en cuanto abrió la ventana se encontró a Ranma en su versión femenina, temblando de frío, completamente mojado y con dos pequeños barriles en las manos, ambos estaban marcados con letras chinas.  
— Escondelos de ellos – Le entregó los barriles y se desmayó.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.—

Akane estaba predispuesta a dar la clase sola, ya que Ranma había desaparecido durante la mañana, sin darle explicaciones de su estado de la noche anterior y mucho menos del motivo de las botellas de agua que le había entregado, aunque ella ya tenía una idea clara de lo que eran.  
Pero al llegar al dojo, se encontró con un panorama fuera de lo común, ya que normalmente se encontraba a Ranma rodeado de sus tres pretendientes, pero ahora estaba hablando con una chica, ambos estaban muy risueños y a pesar de que no hubiera señales de que fuera algo más, Akane sintió una leve presión en la boca de su estómago al notar que era Naomi.

— Hola Akane –saludo la chica, manteniendo su sonrisa amable –le decía a Ranma que es un mentiroso.

— ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Akane, Ranma había dejado de sonreír.

—Me dice que soy una chica muy linda y que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de estar conmigo —esa frase provocó que la poca felicidad que Akane sentía se esfumara, pero fingió una sonrisa, para no hacer sentir mal a su interlocutora.

— Naomi, mejor prepárate, que vamos a comenzar en unos minutos – le indicó Akane y acto seguido ella misma se alejó, intentando ignorar la presión en la boca de su estómago,no era la primera vez que sentía celos, pero esta vez no había sentido las ganas de mandar a volar a Ranma , al contrario esta vez pareciera que le había dolido mucho más que antes, quizás por que Ranma no intentó excusarse, o no forcejeaba con la chica, el estaba ahí voluntariamente y mas que feliz de estarlo, sumando además lo que había escuchado en el baño hace unos días. Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y tanto Ranma como Akane se pusieron frente a los jóvenes, Naomi estaba en primera fila y mantenía su sonrisa, aumentando la molestia de Akane.

— En primer lugar quiero disculparme por mi ausencia, pero tuve que hacer un largo viaje por motivos personales –Comenzó Ranma — Por lo que hoy realizaremos un repaso de todo lo que han aprendido durante estas clases – comenzó Ranma, — repasaremos las Katas básicas, ¡formen parejas! –todos los alumnos formaron parejas, y el se puso frente a Akane, ambos comenzaron a realizar una Kata diferente, pero que coordinaban a la perfección. Los alumnos comenzaron a repetir la Kata a los pocos segundos, y los dos sensei comenzaron a supervisarlos caminando entre los practicantes. Dos largas horas duró la clase, en cuanto todos los alumnos se hubieron marchado, solo quedaron Ranma y Akane, ordenando algunas cosas que habían quedado regadas por el suelo, el ambiente estaba completamente tenso.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –Ranma rompió el silencio, había dejado de ordenar y ahora estaba sentado en medio del dojo.

—Cuando hablaba contigo por teléfono, vi el resultado del test –no hubo necesidad de que él le aclarara a qué se refería.

—¿Hace cuanto que lo sospechabas? —inquirió persiguiéndola con la mirada.

— Más de una semana – fue incapaz de mirar al joven y solo enfocaba su vista en los objetos que recogía del suelo.

— Akane siéntate conmigo por favor — a pesar de que se trataba de una petición, Akane pudo notar el tono tenso en la voz del joven y ella misma se preguntó por qué lo evitaba, era una conversación que tarde o temprano acabarían teniendo, por lo que a paso lento se sentó frente al él —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No estaba segura de estarlo

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – En cuanto Akane miró a Ranma, pudo notar sus ojos vidriosos, aquello era demasiado para él, nunca habían hablado de tener familia, así que no conocía la opinión de él al respecto.

— Voy a tener a mi bebe – eso era lo único que ella tenía claro.

— Lo sé – Ranma dio un fuerte suspiro, y tras un minuto de silencio sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita roja, con sus manos temblorosas la abrió y sacó un anillo – ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en organizar una boda? – fue lo único que dijo.

—No nos casaremos –con delicadeza Akane cerró la pequeña cajita.

— Sabes que no nos dejaran otra opción.

— Eso ya lo veremos – se quedaron en absoluto silencio, desviando las miradas, sin ser capaces de mirarse a la cara — ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Eh?— Ranma estaba jugando con la pequeña cajita roja entre sus manos, pasándola de un lado a otro, sosteniéndola con solo dos dedos.

— Naomi ¿Te gusta Naomi? – preguntó con cierto miedo, temía conocer la respuesta.

— ¡No!, ¿como crees? – el rostro de Ranma adquirió un fuerte color rojo y desvío la mirada a un lado — Boba ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

— Por nada – Akane se puso de pié para seguir con la limpieza.

— Estas rara, más de lo normal – dijo Ranma interponiéndose en el camino de ella mientras la observaba con el ceño fruncido – Anda dime ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada – se hizo un a un lado para esquivar a Ranma y poder recoger las últimas cosas que quedaron regadas sobre el suelo.

— Anda, dime – Ranma volvió a interponerse en su camino.

— Baka, te dije que no me pasa nada – al ver que Ranma iba a interponerse nuevamente en su camino gritó — ¡Baka! – y acto seguido lo envío a volar, para luego susurrar un "acababa de limpiar" al ver parte del techo roto y algunos restos sobre el suelo, además de lamentar no haber preguntado acerca de su misterioso viaje.  
Ya había caído la noche cuando Akane se recostó en su cama a ver una película en su nueva televisión, sin tener que cubrir gastos de destrozo en la casa, se había podido comprar un portátil y una televisión. Estaba comiendo bombones de chocolates mientras empezaba la película, cuando sintió un suave golpeteo en su ventana.

— Kawaiikune, ábreme la ventana, hace frío acá fuera — gritó Ranma después de golpear la ventana durante unos minutos, ya que Akane se negaba a abrirla.

— ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Akane.

— Ya era hora – dijo Ranma entrando, pasando bajo el brazo de Akane y lanzando una gran mochila al suelo.

— ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó observando la mochila.

— Una mochila, sirve para guardar cosas – se burló Ranma.

—¡Baka!, quiero saber por qué traes esa mochila para acá.

— Vengo a "quedarme" hasta que lleguen tus hermanas o Soun — acto seguido se lanzó sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué? Puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien sola.

— Lo sé, pero la idea fue de mi madre, y ya que de cualquier modo pensaba venir — se encogió de hombros – Y traje ropa, así mañana nos vamos juntos a la universidad y luego ya no tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme de nuevo.

— Mañana no me iré directo a clases, tengo hora con el doctor a las 10 – le comentó Akane mientras lo jalaba para sacarlo de la cama y volver a acostarse – volveré a la última hora.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Ranma no muy convencido.

— Como quieras – dijo Akane, logrando su objetivo de sacar a Ranma de la cama, por lo que se acostó lo más rápido posible y volvió a poner la película, mientras Ranma se desnudaba, quedando solo en boxer, para posteriormente meterse a la cama con ella.

— Ranma, ¿De donde sacaste esos barriles de agua? – preguntó despues de unos minutos intentando concentrarse en la película, sin resultados.

— Es lo único que queda de los estanques de jusenkyo, me fui en un viaje con Mouse y Ryoga y eso es lo único que pude rescatar, ninguno de nosotros alcanzo agua – le explicó Ranma en la oscuridad, ya que habían apagado la televisión – Fue una batalla muy dura y finalmente la gane yo.

— ¿Por qué Ryoga quería el agua de los estanques malditos? – preguntó Akane.

— Ni idea – en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema, se acercó a ella y la comenzó a besar, beso que en segundos tomó un ritmo muy apasionado, sus manos comenzaron a moverse en torno a Akane, acariciando su cintura y sus caderas. Akane tomó su mano y la guío a su estomago, exactamente bajo su ombligo, y posó su mano sobre la de él, intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos por su bebé, buscando compartir un momento íntimo que no tuviera nada que ver con el sexo, pero Ranma apartó su mano de inmediato, se dio la vuelta y fingió dormirse, mientras ella sintió como las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, sin embargo las apartó con un dedo y de igual manera se giró y se durmió.  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3.-

Ranma y Akane se levantaron temprano al día siguiente y como todas las mañana caminaron hasta la estación del metro más cercana al dojo, ambos se fueron de píe junto a la puerta, Ranma le dijo que viajara sentada, pero ella se negó.

\- Akane, ¿Te sientes bien? , te ves un poco verde – murmuro Ranma por enésima vez, su prometida iba con la frente apoyada en el frío cristal de la puerta y tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, su rostro había adquirido un tono extremadamente pálido.

\- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Akane corrió hacia fuera, con Ranma siguiéndola; salieron del andén de inmediato.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Ranma al ver que Akane parecía sentirse mejor, a medida que se acercaban al aire libre.

\- Si, es solo el viaje en tren, me marea – le respondió aliviada de por fin poder respirar aire fresco.

\- Boba ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podríamos haber venido en bus o en un taxi - le recriminó Ranma.

\- Porque no lo preguntaste, y un taxi nos habría costado el doble y en un bus habríamos tardado el doble en llegar – dio por terminada la discusión y se encamino hacia donde estaba el hospital, con Ranma detrás, refunfuñando molesto.

\- No es necesario que me acompañes – le dijo Akane en cuanto entraron al hospital.

\- Ya estoy aquí – Ranma se encogió de hombros y continuo caminando al lado de Akane hasta que llegaron a una sala de espera donde ella hablo con la secretaria y luego volvió con Ranma a sentarse en los sillones.

\- Así que encuentras linda a Naomi – comento Akane para romper el tenso silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

\- ¿Eh? Pues si, es una chica muy linda y agradable – respondió Ranma, sorprendido por la pregunta de Akane.

\- Entonces te gustan las castañas – dijo Akane mientras su aura comenzaba a ser demasiado notoria, al punto de que una chica que estaba sentada cerca se alejo de ella.

\- No, claro que no – hizo ademán de huir al ver la furia de su prometida, pero en lugar de eso siguió hablando – Las prefiero pelinegras – Akane no respondió, sin embargo su furia disminuyo considerablemente, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa, ya que era casi un cumplido de Ranma.

\- Te ves muy linda sonrojada – dijo Ranma acariciando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, mientras la miraba nervioso, temía que la chica lo enviara a volar.

\- Gracias – le respondió, pero Ranma no dijo nada mas, se quedo en silencio observándola, después de unos segundos acerco sus rostros y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Akane.

\- ¡Akane Tendo! - La voz de la secretaria rompió el romántico momento, la primera demostración de aprecio en publico que tenia aquella joven pareja.

\- Ya voy – Akane se apartó de Ranma y se dispuso a entrar a la consulta del nutricionista, dejando a Ranma afuera con una sonrisa boba en la cara. El doctor la peso y midió, además de preguntarle acerca de sus hábitos alimenticios y deportivos. La consulta duro aproximadamente 40 minutos y para cuando Akane volvió a la sala de espera, Ranma estaba concentrado haciendo un dibujo en un cuaderno.

\- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó al oído, sabiendo que no lo había sorprendido, ya que como buen artista marcial estaba siempre alerta.

\- Un afiche publicitario para el nuevo curso que se impartirá en el dojo Tendo – Ranma le mostró orgulloso su afiche en el que se indicaba que el Dojo Tendo impartiría un nuevo curso de artes marciales para niños, cuatro veces a la semana.

\- Pero si ya tenemos suficiente con la universidad, los ramos extracurriculares, las clases en el dojo y además …- Akane hizo un ademán con la mano, dándole a entender que se refería a su embarazo.

\- Por lo mismo, dentro de unos meses tendremos otros gastos que cubrir y lo mejor es comenzar a ahorrar desde ahora y así luego no estaremos tan justos y no os faltara nada , además de que tu no podrás tomar los ramos prácticos del próximo semestre, por lo que solo debemos acomodar las clases en tres o cuatro días - Akane se mostró claramente sorprendida, Ranma estaba pensando en los gastos que implicaría el bebe, pensaba en ahorrar y no solo eso, sino que también estaba dispuesto a trabajar el doble para que no les faltara nada.

\- Yo te ayudare con ambos cursos – Ranma la miro con el ceño fruncido, no parecía apreciar su idea.

\- No estoy enferma -

\- Puedes ayudarme a supervisar, pero por ningún motivo darás clases – Ranma cargo ambos bolsos y tomo a Akane de la mano al salir del hospital. Ella no pudo evitar mirar sus manos unidas y sonreír al notar como el brazo de Ranma estaba totalmente tieso y su mano hacia más presión de la necesaria, pero al llegar a la calle no la soltó y siguieron caminando hacia la universidad, que estaba a varias cuadras de ahí.

En cuanto llegaron se separaron, Akane se fue a la biblioteca con sus amigos y Ranma se fue a su clase.

\- ¡Eh, Akane! – le llamo Io para indicarle donde estaban.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa? – le preguntó Rioky.

\- ¿Quizás tenga que ver con Ranma? Los vimos llegar juntos de la mano - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa picara.

\- ¿Te dijo algo? – preguntó Io ansioso, solo él sabia del secreto de Akane.

\- ¿Cuándo volvió? -

\- Volvió anoche -

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la universidad Ranma era interrogado acerca de su viaje, por sus amigos, entre los cuales estaba Naomi, que no paraba de sonreírle.

\- En serio Ranma, una semana mas y te damos por muerto – le dijo Kouji, mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

\- Venga, déjenlo en paz - dijo Naomi, poniéndose frente a Ranma para abrazarlo – de verdad te extrañamos.

\- Habla por ti, lo que es yo, pensaba que si Ranma no volvía, podría ser el nuevo prometido de Akane – dijo Souta riéndose.

\- Ni pienses algo así - le respondió Ranma bastante molesto y con una mirada que intimidaba a cualquiera.

\- Solo era una broma – se escuso el chico alzando los brazos en señal de rendición.

\- Como sea – gruño Ranma.

\- Venga, vamos a comer algo – dijo Kouji indicándole a los demás que lo siguieran, Souta corrió a alcanzarlo, dejando a Ranma y Naomi atrás.

\- Cuéntame ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar a nadie? - le dijo Naomi con una gran sonrisa.

\- Estuve entrenando en las montañas con un par de amigos – dijo Ranma, agregando una nota de sarcasmo a la ultima palabra.

\- Y ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarle a nadie? – insistió la chica, al ver que el no respondía, agrego - ¿Tuviste algún problema con Akane?

\- Si, digo no, no con Akane, son problemas míos – Ranma sonrió incomodo, no le gustaba hablar del tema, pero Naomi siempre preguntaba acerca de su relación con su prometida y ya que ella era su amiga, se sentía en el deber de responder algo mínimo al menos, aunque tuviera que mentir, o modificar la verdad, como prefería llamarlo él, ya que sabia que la chica se preocupaba por él.

\- Yo no podría vivir con un compromiso impuesto – comento la chica, a medida que se acercaban a la cafetería, Ranma solo murmuro un "mmm" por lo que ella siguió con un monologo – Que te digan que tendrás que compartir tu vida con una persona a la que no amas, es algo horrible y coloquial. Aunque yo creo que ustedes ya son adultos y si ella o tú conocen a alguien, pueden romper el compromiso.

\- Eso no sucederá - dijo Ranma tajante.

\- Cierto, para ti el Dojo es muy importante y si no te casas lo perderás - Ranma la fulmino con la mirada, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta y siguieron caminando hasta sentarse en la mesa con sus amigos.

\- Ranma ¿Qué harás esta noche? – pregunto Naomi.

\- Haremos una fiesta en mi casa – dijo Souta – Solo seremos nosotros y dos amigas de Naomi.

\- Contigo seriamos tres chicas y tres chicos – dijo Kouji haciendo movimientos extraños con sus cejas.

\- No creo que pueda …- comenzó a excusarse Ranma, pero entonces noto que Akane se acercaba a su mesa y lo llamaba aparte.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Ranma.

\- Nada… - Ranma alzo una ceja en señal de desconfianza – Es que deje el monedero en casa, no me di cuenta de que no lo traía porque pasaje del tren lo traía aparte. Pero si no tienes no importa, puedo pedirle prestado a Io.

\- No es problema – dijo Ranma, pero al revisar sus bolsillos se percato de que tampoco tenía dinero, por lo que corrió a buscar su bolso y saco una pequeña y brillante tarjeta bancaria para dársela a Akane – Ten, solo tengo para el pasaje de vuelta, es una cuenta de ahorro que tengo hace algún tiempo – murmuro Ranma avergonzado – Puedes usarla.

\- No te preocupes, no es problema – Akane se la devolvió de inmediato, no sabía que el joven tuviera una cuenta en el banco, ni siquiera sabía que pudiera ahorrar.

\- Claro que es problema, ya que debes comer y no permitiré que le pidas dinero a otra persona – finalmente Akane acepto la tarjeta, ya que la avergonzaba mucho mas tener que pedir dinero prestado a un amigo que a su prometido.

\- Compra lo que necesites – le dijo Ranma y luego, completamente avergonzado le susurro la clave de la tarjeta y luego se marcho dejando a Akane completamente sonrojada, ya que la clave era la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Muchas gracias por sus review y espero que les guste el capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.—

Ranma observó a Akane marcharse a la caja para comprar su almuerzo, mientras sus amigos seguían hablando acerca de la fiesta que realizarían esa noche. Deseaba acercarse y almorzar con ella, pero desde que habían comenzado la universidad se habían mantenido a distancia cuando estaban en público y mucho más desde que habían dado un paso más en su relación, nunca lo habían conversado, solo había sido un acuerdo tácito, comportándose de la misma manera de siempre, pero en privado, era otra cosa. Ranma puso una sonrisa boba al recordar su primera vez, hace casi ocho meses.

Flash Back.

Ranma y Akane estaban en el dojo practicando las katas que pronto enseñarían a sus alumnos. Estaban solos ya que Nabiki y Kasumi se encontraban preparando algunos detalles de la boda de la última y Soun se encontraba de visita en casa de Genma y Nodoka.

— Venga Akane, solo debes darme un pequeño golpe – se burlaba Ranma, esquivando todos los golpes que Akane le lanzaba. Burlándose de ella en cada golpe al aire.

— ¡Cierra la boca! – le gritó Akane, lanzando un golpe con el puño cerrado al pecho de Ranma, pero este fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo para hacerla girar sobre sí misma, quedando él a su espalda, tomándole ambos brazos para inmovilizarla.

— Gané – susurró en su oído, para luego morder suavemente la oreja de Akane, provocando que suspirara e intentara liberarse, sin mucha convicción.

— Quiero verte – dijo Ranma, dejando que su mano libre acariciaba el cuello de Akane, bajando por sus pechos y llegando hasta la cintura donde liberó el cinturón que ataba el Ki de Akane, lo que permitió que se abriera, dejando al descubierto su sostén blanco, por el calor no llevaba una camisa abajo – Estos son nuevos – agregó el chico tocando la suave tela de la pequeña prenda.

— ¡Ranma!, puede venir alguien – dijo Akane – Vamos a mi cuarto – en un par de segundos Ranma ya la cargaba entre sus brazos y corría con ella hasta llegar a la habitación, donde la lanzó a la cama y se arrojó sobre ella. La beso mientras sus manos la recorrían por completo. Posicionándola sobre él, le quitó el Ki y el sostén para, por primera vez, ver sus pechos al desnudo, no supo hacer más que acariciarlos torpemente y depositar suaves besos sobre ellos.

— Quítate la camisa – le pidió Akane. Como pudo Ranma se quitó su camisa china, dejando su pecho desnudo en contacto con Akane, quien suspiró al contacto y volvió a atacar de manera furiosa los labios de su prometido, obligándolo a recostarse, tomando el control, comenzó a depositar suaves besos en su rostro, bajando por su pecho, hasta bajar con timidez hasta la cintura de su pantalón, donde podía apreciar la erección de Ranma, lo acarició por sobre el pantalón.

— Akane, por favor para – gimió Ranma, con sus manos se agarraba fuertemente a la ropa de cama para poder contenerse y no tomarla en ese mismo momento, ya que era algo nuevo para ambos y no quería asustarla y mucho menos hacer algo apresurado y que ella no lo disfrutara como él.

— ¿No te gusta? – preguntó Akane alzando su mirada hacia el rostro de Ranma.

— Me encanta – logró decir Ranma, pero no pudo continuar ya que Akane siguió con sus caricias y con mucha suavidad comenzó a bajarle pantalón, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, un gesto que a Ranma provocaba mucho.

– Akane, si sigues no podré parar ...– dijo Ranma entre gemidos, deteniendo las manos de la chica.

— No quiero que te detengas – dijo Akane, Ranma la observó con ternura y se incorporó para observarla de frente, dejando sus narices frente a frente.

— ¿Estás segura? – pregunto Ranma, en respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento y sin poder evitar la beso mientras la ayudaba a quitar sus propios pantalones lo más rápido posible, y cuál fue su sorpresa al verse totalmente desnudo frente a Akane, ya que ella había bajado el boxer también.

— Yo… yo no creo que eso caiga en mí – susurró Akane, observando el miembro de Ranma, era la primera vez que lo veía en esas dimensiones, acercó su mano y lo miro solicitando permiso. Este solo soltó un gemido muy fuerte mientras asentía y se apoyaba en sus codos para poder ver mejor a Akane.

— Dime se lo hago mal – susurró Akane, acercando su mano para tocarlo; partió con caricias tímidas y torpes, pero al ver la reacción de Ranma, fue adquiriendo más seguridad hasta que comenzó a subir y bajar su mano con rapidez.

— ¡Akane!, para —pidió Ranma, pero fue demasiado tarde, y terminó esparciendo su esperma en la mano de Akane, al verla observar su mano con curiosidad, gruñó una grosería y corrió a buscar algo para limpiarla.

— Lo siento – se disculpó Ranma cuando terminó de limpiarla, pero en respuesta Akane solo se lanzó a besarlo nuevamente, arrojándolo sobre la cama, pero Ranma fue más rápido y los cambió de posición, quedando el sobre ella para depositar besos en todo su cuerpo, igual como había hecho ella con anterioridad, pasando por su cuello, sus pechos, donde se detuvo durante algunos minutos.

— Juro que jamás te volveré a decir pechos planos – dijo Ranma mientras trazaba un camino desde su ombligo a la cintura del short que llevaba Akane, la observo buscando el permiso para desnudarla, era la primera vez que iban tan lejos, y a pesar de no demostrarlo él estaba muy nervioso.

— Es lo justo – dijo Akane, dejando que Ranma jalara las dos prendas que cubrían su cuerpo.

— Eres hermosa – le dijo Ranma observándola completamente desnuda, desde su posición comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Akane para posicionarse justo al centro de ella, donde bajó su rostro para depositar un beso en su monte de Venus — ¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir?

— Quiero hacer el amor contigo – dijo Akane – Quiero que seas el primero.

— Y el único – le gruñó Ranma, acto seguido introdujo un dedo en el centro de Akane, era algo que ya había hecho con anterioridad, pero jamás lo había podido observar, sabía que le encantaba pues sus gemidos se incrementaban en ese momento. Se dedicó a observar mientras la acariciaba, le gustaba mucho ver sus expresiones de placer. Llegado un punto que los gemidos de Akane eran aún más altos, ella comenzó a hacer intento de cerrar las piernas, pero Ranma se lo impidió, forzándola a mantenerlas abiertas. De ahí en adelante todo fue demasiado rápido para Akane, ya que sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse por el orgasmo y luego como Ranma se posicionaba sobre ella y de un solo empuje la penetro, ella aun estaba un poco aturdida.  
Ranma espero a que Akane se relajara para seguir, ya que si bien había penetrado lo suficiente para romper el himen de una sola vez, aun no había entrado en ella por completo.

— ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Ranma.

— Sí, continúa por favor – le pidió Akane, envolviendolo con sus piernas. Ranma intentó ir despacio, pero Akane soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor, por lo que optó por introducirse por completo en un solo movimiento más. Esta vez Akane si soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, Ranma las limpio con sus manos y pasó su lengua por sus pechos, intentando distraerla.

— Sigue — le pidió Akane al cabo de unos minutos, Ranma obedeció inmediatamente, pero con movimientos suaves y lentos, permitiéndose disfrutar del momento. Después de muchos minutos después, Akane volvió a alcanzar su segundo orgasmo y junto a ella Ranma también, dejándose caer exhausto sobre ella.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice daño? –preguntó, preocupado por ella, Akane solo negó con la cabeza.

— Dolió al principio, pero nada más – dijo ella a la vez que Ranma se quitaba de encima y se recostaba a su lado, para luego abrazarla y sucumbir al sueño junto a ella.

Fin flash Back.

Ranma volvió a la realidad cuando Naomi le preguntaba nuevamente por qué no iría con ellos.

— Pues es obvio – dijo Souta – Todos sabemos que siempre llega y se va con Akane.

— No creo que le suceda algo si se va sola por un día – dijo Koujo.

— Hay demasiados pervertidos por ahí – dijo Ranma sabiendo que ella se podía proteger más que bien sola, pero desde que habían ingresado a la universidad él era más consciente de que Akane era una mujer muy atractiva, y además muy ingenua, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera y no faltaría el pervertido que se aprovecharía de ello.

— Venga Ranma, no pasara nada por un solo día – le rogó Naomi.

— Ya les dije que no puedo – aburrido de la insistencia, Ranma se levanto y se llevo su comida a la mesa de Akane, donde solo estaban Io y ella — ¿Me puedo sentar?

— Claro – dijo Akane sonriéndole, Ranma se percató de que ambos estaban viendo algo en el portátil de Akane, al acercarse vio que se trataba de la ecografía, sintió como algo en su estómago se apretaba.

— Yo mejor me voy, nos vemos luego Akane – Io tomo sus cosas y se marchó.

— Lo siento, no quería molestar – se disculpó Ranma, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla del portátil en donde aún corría el video — No veo nada.

— Yo tampoco – admitió Akane.

— Me resulta increíble creer que ahí está creciendo un …. un bebé – dijo Ranma observando la tripa de Akane, aun imperceptible pero sabía que no seguiría así mucho tiempo. Ella se percato como los ojos de Ranma se llenaban de lágrimas, que él limpió inmediatamente – Tenme paciencia por favor, siempre creí que los hijos vendrían después, cuando estuviéramos casados y con una trabajo estable, creí que para entonces ya sabría como ser un buen padre— Ranma la abrazo y la sujetó contra él durante varios minutos. Akane podía entender su miedo, Ranma no sabia cómo ser un buen padre o quizás solo temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno y terminar siendo como su propio padre.

— Durante el camino iremos aprendiendo – dijo Akane y Ranma asintió para luego seguir viendo la pantalla — ¿Dónde se supone que está?

— Esto…. Bueno – dijo Akane observando la pantalla – se supone que es un punto blanco, del tamaño de un poroto – ambos siguieron viendo la pantalla como quien busca una aguja en un pajar.

— Me rindo – dijo Ranma frustrado – no lo encuentro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.-

— Buenos días – saludó Akane al entrar al aula de clases, iba tarde, y esta vez, no era culpa de Ranma, sino de sus náuseas matutinas.

— Buenos días señorita Tendo – saludó el profesor indicando que entrara. Por costumbre Akane recorrió la sala buscando a su prometido que no había ido a su casa la noche anterior, pero no lo encontró, y solo habían dos puestos disponibles, uno al lado de un chico que olía a cigarro y otro entre Naomi y Koujo, optó por este último, mientras el profesor seguía hablando – Tendrán que realizar un informe sobre la implementación de talleres deportivos en las escuelas, jardines y preparatorias de Japón y cómo esto afecta a la sociedad. Problemas, críticas, soluciones etcetera.

— Tardaremos una eternidad – dijo el chico que olía a cigarro.

— Por eso será en grupos de cuatro personas – continuó el profesor y de inmediato les otorgó unos minutos para que formaran los grupos. Akane miró a su alrededor, en aquella clase prácticamente no conocía a sus compañeros; con excepción de Ranma, por lo que de inmediato le envió un mensaje para que hicieran el trabajo juntos, la respuesta afirmativa de Ranma le llego enseguida.

— ¡Bien!, con Ranma somos cuatro – dijo Naomi a Koujo – Llámalo para avisarle.

— ¿Qué pasa? – se escuchó la voz de Ranma, saliendo del celular de Koujo.

— Tenemos que hacer un trabajo para sociología y queríamos saber si lo harías con nosotros.

— Como sea, siempre y cuando Akane también está en el grupo – dijo Ranma, que no se había percatado de estar en el altavoz. Cuando ingresaron a la universidad, Ranma y Akane decidieron tomar los ramos en distintas secciones para evitar los problemas que tenían en el instituto, y todos los comentarios respecto a su compromiso, pero con la llegada de Shampoo y Ukyo a la universidad, de cualquier modo todo se supo.

— Pero ya somos cuatro – le respondió Naomi molesta.

— Entonces trabajare con Akane y buscaremos a dos más – fue la escueta respuesta de Ranma.

— Si quieren yo puedo estar con las chicas y así ustedes, Ranma y Akane formarán un equipo — dijo Souta, señalando un grupo de coquetas chicas, que le sonrieron en respuesta.

— ¡Bien!, entonces seremos Ranma, Akane, Naomi y yo – repitió Koujo y luego se dirigió a la joven Tendo que intentaba aparentar que no había escuchado toda la conversación – Akane acércate, para que podamos trabajar.

— Claro – Akane se sentó en la silla que Souta acababa de abandonar. E intentó actuar normal, después de todo nunca había mantenido una conversación con los amigos de Ranma sin que él estuviera presente.

— Podemos juntarnos hoy después de clases, Ranma me dijo que llegaría a la próxima clase — explicó Naomi. Entre los tres comenzaron a hacer bosquejos de lo que podría ser su trabajo y tras varias discusiones; en las que Akane parecía poner especial empeño en rebatir las teorías de Naomi , pudieron decidir cuál sería la postura que tomarían como grupo. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que la hora terminara, Ranma ingreso a la clase para hablar con el profesor y finalmente arrastra una silla hasta sus amigos.

— Hola – fue el cortante saludo de Naomi, quien se sentía traicionada, ya que durante los tres años que habían sido compañeros, Ranma siempre había trabajado con ellos, salvo en dos o tres ocasiones, que justamente era en las clases que compartía con su prometida.

— Siento lo del retraso – les dijo Ranma.

— No hay problema, ya tenemos nuestra postura lista, ahora solo ...— Koujo hizo una pausa dramática — falta todo lo demás.

— Les parece si comenzamos ahora en la pizzería del al frente – dijo Akane, cuyo estómago comenzaba a gruñir, a pesar de que ni siquiera eran las 11 de la mañana.

La pizzería era un local bastante occidental, de grandes espacios, sus paredes eran de colores fuertes, todos relacionados a ingredientes de la pizza. Y lo que más gracia causaba a los estudiantes, era un hombre disfrazado de pizza, que se dedica a atraer clientes.

— Nunca había venido aquí — dijo Naomi, cuando los cuatro se acomodaron en una mesa, donde ordenaron — no me gusta la comida occidental.

— A mi me encantan las pizzas – dijo Ranma, que se sentó junto a Akane y la observaba meticulosamente. Mientras esperaban el pedido Ranma refunfuñaba acerca de porque era "comida rápida" si tardaban siglos en traerla a la mesa. Cuando el camarero llegó con dos enormes pizzas, Ranma prácticamente se las quitó de las manos.

— Yo solo comeré un trozo, quiero mantener la figura – dijo Naomi señalando su propio cuerpo, ante la risa de Koujo.

— Si haces el ejercicio necesario no tienes por qué perderla – le dijo Akane – Considerando que estudias educación física es algo que deberías saber – agregó maliciosamente.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Akane – dijo Ranma mientras dividía su pizza en cuatro trozos y servía uno en su propio plato y otro en el de Akane — Si comes más calorías de las que gastas engordas, sin embargo puedes comer lo que quieras y luego quemarlas en algún deporte — Akane se sorprendió de lo serio y maduro que se escuchaba el joven, era increíble que ese muchacho que jamás tomaba un apunte en la preparatoria ahora fuera el mejor de la carrera, tanto en teoría como en la práctica.

— ¡Airen! – el llamado de la amazona se escuchó apenas unos segundos antes de que esta apareciera en la puerta del local acompañada de Ukyo.

— Ran— chan, necesitamos que decidas cual es mejor — dijo Ukyo dejando un gran trozo de pastel frente al joven.

— El de Shampoo es mucho mejor – dijo la joven china, cuyo vocabulario había mejorado mucho desde que estaba en la universidad, pero seguía dirigiéndose a ella en tercera persona.

— Acabamos de tener la clase de pastelería y preparamos esto para ti, tienes que decidir cuál es mejor — ambas chicas se habían posicionado a cada lado de Ranma, dejando a Koujo, Naomi y Akane completamente fuera de la conversación.

— Chicas, estamos comiendo pizza, quizás quieran esperar hasta más tarde – les dijo Naomi con calma.

— Pues si, no tenemos apuro, podemos esperar a que terminen de comer – dijo Ukyo, tomando una silla de la mesa de al lado y depositandola junto a Ranma, Shampoo la imitó en seguida.

— Ran— chan, ¿ya tienes pareja para la boda de Kasumi? – preguntó Ukyo, recordándole a Ranma que se le agotaba el tiempo para darle a Akane la sorpresa que tenía preparada, debía ser antes de la boda de su cuñada.

— Chicos, yo me tengo que ir, luego me avisan como hacemos con el trabajo – dijo Akane, retirándose del local.

— Yo también me voy, luego hablamos – dijo Ranma siguiendo a su prometida, pero no la llegó a alcanzar.

Ya era de noche cuando Akane volvió al Dojo, no había sabido nada de Ranma desde que lo había visto en la pizzería, en aquel momento en que sintió que volvía a ser la misma adolescente celosa de hace unos años, con el tiempo había dejado de hacer escenas de celos a Ranma, no porque no los sintiera, sino que ahora sabía que fuera por el motivo que fuera, Ranma la había elegido a ella por sobre las demás, el joven podría ser inmaduro y tímido respecto a las mujeres, pero ella sabía que jamás habría tenido relaciones con ella si amaba a otra.  
Al entrar a la casa se encontró con que su familia había vuelto y además estaba el doctor Tofu con unas maletas que seguramente serian parte de sus pertenencias, las estaba trasladando poco a poco al dojo, que sería su residencia fija una vez que se casara con Kasumi, dentro de unos días.  
Akane no tenía ánimos de verlos o hablar con ellos por lo que subió directamente a su habitación. Conectó su mp3 a unos pequeños parlantes y comenzó a escuchar algo de música mientras estudiaba unos apuntes.  
Ya casi era de noche cuando recibió un mensaje de Ranma en el que decía que debía hablar con ella, que fuera a una determinada dirección. Akane lo dudo, pero finalmente optó por ir, la dirección indicada era un condominio de departamentos ubicados a unas manzanas del dojo, al llegar ahí la recibió un guardia que le preguntó su nombre y luego le entregó las llaves de un departamento en el primer piso.  
Con mucha curiosidad, Akane entró; el departamento era precioso, con muebles clásicos, pero modernos y con una combinación de colores que le resultó exquisita. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa iluminada por una vela y cerca de esta estaba la cajita del anillo que Ranma le había ofrecido hace unos días.  
Al tomarlo se percató de una nota que había bajo este, la letra era desordenada e irregular, era claramente de Ranma.

Akane:  
Llevo varios meses planeando esto, creo que la idea surgió el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez, y se reforzó cuando Kasumi y Tofu  
Anunciaron su compromiso.  
Aquel día que hicimos el amor (iba a decir que fuiste mía, pero ya eras mía desde mucho antes) por primera vez supe que ya no sería capaz de dejarte ir, en realidad lo sabia hace mucho tiempo, solo que en ese momento lo confirme. Nunca antes había tenido el deseo de tener algo propio, pero entonces desee algo que fuera nuestro, algo que yo pudiera ofrecerte.  
Y con un subsidio habitacional, ahorros y un crédito conseguí este departamento para nosotros, para que pudiéramos tener nuestra vida privada. Está a pocas cuadras del Dojo, por lo que no tendremos problemas para dar clases o ver a mis padres, ya que también está a unas cuadras de su casa y a una de la estación de trenes.  
Tengo unos ahorros con los que podremos estabilizarnos económicamente y además he estado sacando cuentas con Nabiki acerca de las ganancias del dojo, y tanto ella como Kasumi están dispuestas a cedernos sus partes ya que el dojo solo lo trabajamos nosotros y les parece justo que nos quedemos con las ganancias.  
Sé que quizás no es el lugar perfecto para criar a un hijo, pero de momento es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles, quisiera que fuera más, pero es todo lo que tengo, pero si puedo prometerte que lucharé cada día por darles lo mejor.

Pd : Me pareció que lo más correcto era que iniciaramos nuestra vida juntos como marido y mujer. Compre el anillo el mismo día que Nabiki me dijo que podíamos comprar el departamento.  
Si lo que quieres es seguir viviendo en el dojo también lo entenderé, yo estaré donde tu estés.

Akane observó mejor el pequeño departamento, las lagrimas empañaron su visión, Ranma había hecho todo eso por ella, llevaba meses trabajando en todo esto, se dio cuenta de que en toda la sala estaba decorada con sus gustos, Ranma lo había decorado todo por y para ella. De la sala de estar se extendía un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas, la primera era el baño, y las otras dos tenían cada un pequeño papel pegado en ellas, el primero solo decía "nuestro", al abrir la puerta se encontró con una habitación espaciosa con una gran closet y un pequeño escritorio a un lado, con el piso completamente alfombrado y una cama enorme; esta habitación tenía televisión y un dvd.

Ella volvió y entró por la otra puerta cuya nota era más larga y en ella Ranma le explicaba que había decorado el departamento antes de saber que estaba embarazada, pero que podían remodelarlo por completo. Al entrar Akane se encontró con otra habitación enorme, convertida en un pequeño dojo de entrenamiento.

— Este puede ser el cuarto del bebé – dijo Ranma apareciendo a su lado – Si tu quieres claro— agregó sonrojado.

— Es hermoso.

— Y aun falta algo – Ranma la guío hasta el ventanal del comedor y desde ahí presionó un botón de un llavero que extrajo de su bolsillo, de inmediato las luces de un auto se encendieron afuera – Ese es nuestro – la miró apenado – Ese es un capricho mío, como quedó dinero del crédito que pedí lo compre dos días antes de saber de tu embarazo, y luego intente venderlo, pero después de ver lo incómodo que te resulta él viaje a clases, preferí quedarmelo, además será más fácil trasladar al bebé cuando haya nacido.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la boda de Kasumi con nuestra privacidad? – fue lo único que preguntó Akane.

— No me apetece oírla tener relaciones con Tofu, con los adelantos ya son ruidosos, no quiero oírlos luego de casados — se quejó el muchacho, Akane sabía que Ranma estaba siempre alerta, pero no sabía que hubiera escuchado esas cosas. —Sabes que haremos lo que tú quieras, si quieres quedarte en el dojo, vendemos el departamento y nos quedamos con el dinero. No puedo prometerte lujos, pero puedo asegurarte que hare todo lo posible porque jamás les falte algo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.-

— Ahora los declaro marido y mujer – dijo el juez mirando a Ranma y Akane. La noche anterior Akane había decidido aceptar la propuesta del joven, pero este quería que lo hicieran como marido y mujer; y ahora estaban ahí, en el ayuntamiento, contrayendo matrimonio, habían pedido a dos funcionarios que fueran sus testigos; todo Nerima los conocía, por lo que no dudaron en aceptar.

— ¡Bien!, ya está hecho – dijo Akane observando a Ranma y luego agregó – ¿te sientes diferente?

— No – dijo Ranma alzando los hombros, mientras se retiraba del lugar con Akane — ¿Y tú?

— Tampoco – después de pensarlo un poco agregó – Supongo que nuestros padres estarán felices.

— ¿Vamos a decirles?

— Podríamos hacerlos sufrir un poco más – después de unos minutos de caminata en silencio agregó — ¿Eres feliz?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Ranma se sorprendió por la pregunta, caminaban por la calle principal en dirección al centro comercial de Nerima e iban uno al lado del otro, pero evitando el contacto.

— No se, a Naomi le dijiste que cualquier hombre sería feliz de estar con ella, quería sabes si tu eras feliz conmigo – dijo Akane sin mirarlo directamente, siempre con la vista al frente.

— Claro que sí, pero sólo yo podría ser feliz contigo – dijo, pero Akane le interrumpió.

— Ya se, ya se; por que no se cocinar, porque soy marimacho, bruta, bla bla bla.

— No – dijo Ranma poniéndose justo frente a ella, de modo que su rostro quedaba justo a la altura de ella – Porque rompería cada uno de los huesos del hombre que intentara algo contigo.

— ¡Ranma ! – le regañó Akane, aunque no pudo evitar reírse.

— Ven, vamos a comer algo – la jalo hacia el centro comercial, donde había un elegante restaurante, al llegar, dijo que tenía una reservación a nombre de Ranma Saotome y el recepcionista los guío hasta una mesa apartada del resto, decorada de manera distinta al resto; era más elegante y junto a la mesa la esperaba un mesero con un enorme ramo de flores.

— Felicidades por vuestro matrimonio – les dijo mientras entregaba el ramo de flores a Akane, y luego le entregaba la carta a Ranma.

— Me hubiera gustado ofrecerte una boda y luna de miel como corresponde – dijo Ranma después de unos segundos, después de tres años desde que se habían dado su primer beso él había aprendido dos cosas para no arruinar la relación con Akane, mantener la boca cerrada y pensar antes de hablar – Una vez que nazca el bebé quizás podríamos irnos los tres.

— Y quizás más adelante darles en el gusto a nuestros padres y dejarles organizar una boda — dijo Akane, sabiendo que era más un deseo de ella misma que de sus padres.

— Si se los decimos, quizás podrían organizar una dentro de poco – sugirió Ranma.

— No, no quiero una boda ahora, me gustaría que fuera después – dijo Akane.

— A mi me da igual – Ranma se encogió de hombros, y luego ordenó lo que comerían ambos, para Akane pidió un menú completo y para él dos menús con un postre extra.

— Ten, para ti – dijo Akane entregando a Ranma una pequeña cajita atada con una cinta roja.

— ¿Por qué? – la abrió encontrándose con un gran chocolate con una forma indefinida que parecía ser un corazón.

— Hoy es san Valentín – dijo Akane, Ranma la miró sorprendido, lo había olvidado ese año, con tantas cosas en la cabeza ni siquiera se había percatado de la romántica decoración de los lugares y ahora entendía por qué le había costado tanto conseguir una reservación.

— Lo guardaré para más tarde – dijo Ranma nervioso, haciendo intento de guardar rápidamente la caja, pero al ver la mirada triste de Akane al ver su reacción, pensó que tenía dos opciones; insultar su comida y evitar una intoxicación, hiriendo sus sentimientos, ya que ella tenía buenas intenciones, o comerlo y estar el resto del día con un problema estomacal. La cocina de Akane, seguía siendo el detonante de fuertes discusiones y males estomacales.

— Pues si no lo quieres, puedo darlo a Ryoga-kun, él siempre agradece mi comida – dijo Akane haciendo intento de quitárselo, pero este fue más rápido y arrancó un trozo del chocolate para llevárselo a la boca.

— Sabe bien – dijo Ranma sorprendido, a pesar de no ser excelente, al menos era comestible.

— De seguro los de Shampoo y Ukyo saben mucho mejor – dijo Akane apenada, mientras aplastaba con agresividad unas papas.

— Pero no tienen tu encanto Señora Saotome – le dijo Ranma sonriendo al pronunciar la última palabra, no podía creer que al final Genma hubiera hecho algo bien, ya que sin su irresponsabilidad eso no habría sido posible.

— ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a nuestros padres? – preguntó Akane.

— ¿Qué cosa? – Ranma estaba absorto devorando los platos a su alrededor.

— Que nos casamos y que seremos padres.

— Cuando quieras

— Quiero esperar a después de la boda de Kasumi para decirles que serán abuelos, no quiero arruinarle la boda – Ranma la miró interrogante – Estarán tan felices celebrando que no se comportaran en la boda de Kasumi.

— Creo que hoy podríamos decirles que nos casamos y nos iremos a vivir juntos hoy mismo – dijo Ranma – y podríamos esperar unas semanas para decirles que estás embarazada, con lo brutos que son seguro no serán capaces de sacar cuentas.

— ¿Tienes miedo de su reacción? — se burló Akane.

— Tu padre me matara por haber tocado a su hijita antes del matrimonio – dijo Ranma, pensando que si el tuviera una hija, mataría al desgraciado que tocara a su hija.

— Y luego estarán más que felices bebiendo sake – dijo Akane que seguía burlándose del joven.

— Muy graciosa, no te hará tanta gracia cuando quedés viuda tan joven – le dijo Ranma molesto.

— Exagerado, vámonos ya – le dijo Akane, ya habían terminado de comer, y Ranma estaba devorando el postre, por lo que ella pidió la cuenta.

Estuvieron todo el día caminando por el centro comercial, ya que querían evitar a las ex prometidas de Ranma, además estaban comprando algunas cosas necesarias para el departamento como las cortinas y algunos cojines para la cama.

— Mira este – dijo Akane señalando un cojín con forma de gato y de color café. Ranma la miró molesto, sin embargo de igual manera lo tomó y lo puso en el carrito de la compra, mientras refunfuñaba algo acerca de consentirla demasiado.

— Yo prefiero estos sencillos – dijo Ranma poniendo dos cojines largos y de color blanco. Siguieron caminando hasta salir de la sección de decoración y llegar al sector de comida. Ranma tembló cuando Akane menciono algo de cocinar para la cena. Sin embargo igual pusieron mercadería en el carrito, cosas como arroz, aceite, fideos, azúcar, sal, salsas, etc. Ranma también tomó la precaución de poner cosas preparadas.

— ¿Podemos llevar pastel? – le preguntó Akane, se había quedado con ganas de comer pastel el día anterior, cuando Ukyo y Shampoo le habían llevado a Ranma.

— Lo que quieras – le contestó poniendo un pastel entero en el carrito. El teléfono de Ranma comenzó a sonar y este se alejo un poco de Akane para contestar.

— Era mi viejo, quería saber donde estaba, Shampoo y Ukyo están en mi casa – le comunicó Ranma.

— ¿Vas a ir?

— Na, me quedaré en el Dojo – dijo Ranma.

La noche había caído para cuando Ranma y Akane llegaron al dojo, se encontraron con que los Tendo y los Saotome estaban todos reunidos, también Shampoo y Ukyo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Ranma molesto mientras se bajaba del auto y esperaba que Akane llegar a su lado.

— ¿Y ese auto Ranma? – preguntó Ukyo.

— Ranma llevará a Shampoo a dar una vuelta – dijo la joven china lanzándose a tocar el auto, igual de impresionada que los demás, salvo Nabiki que solo sonreía.

— Ranma, ¿me llevaras a dar una vuelta? – le dijo Ukyo.

— Ranma tendrá cita con Shampoo por día de los enamorados – dijo alegre.

— Vamos a dentro, tenemos que hablar con ustedes – dijo Akane, ya que Ranma estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Todos entraron a la casa y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Shampo, seguida de Ukyo, Genma, Nodoka, Kasumi, Tofu, Nabiki y Soun.

— Bien, nosotros queríamos decirles que, bueno, etto – comenzó Ranma, pero tartamudeo – Bueno, yo compre un departamento – terminó de decir, buscando a su ahora esposa con la mirada, pidiendo auxilio.

— Shampoo irá a buscar sus cosas para vivir con Ranma – dijo Shampoo poniéndose de pié muy alegre.

— ¡De qué hablas!, Ranma vivirá conmigo – dijo Ukyo poniéndose de pie para hacer frente a Ukyo.

— Ranma porque te vas a vivir solo, es que ya no quieres a tu viejo – Genma sacó su típico cartel, se había convertido en panda en cuanto se percató del aura de batalla de las chicas.

— Ranma se irá a vivir solo, ya no se casara con mi niña, nuestras familias nunca se unirán, bua – comenzó a llorar Soun abrazando a Genma.

— Ranma, ¿estás seguro de que puedes vivir solo? – Pregunto nodoka.

— ¡Ya basta! – gritó Akane, cuando tuvo todas las miradas sobre ella, prosiguió – Ranma no ha dicho que se irá a vivir solo – tomó aire y miró a Ranma buscando su aprobación – Nos iremos a vivir juntos.

— ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Shampoo y Ukyo – Ni hablar, Ranma no irá a vivir contigo.

— Ranma debe vivir con futura esposa, ósea Shampoo.

— Ni hablar, Ranma se casara conmigo, su padre lo prometió – dijo Ukyo.

— Akane y yo ya estamos casados – dijo Ranma, cuando vio que las chicas estaban dispuestas a pelear, no tardó más de dos segundos en ponerse frente a Akane.

— ¡Genma!, ¡nuestras familias están unidas! – dijo Soun llorando de alegría.

— Felicidades – dijo la amable Kasumi.

— Eso ser imposible – gritó Shampoo – Tu tener que casarte con Shampoo, ley amazona lo dice.

— Ranma, cómo pudiste hacerme esto – dijo Ukyo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Ya basta, Ranma y yo nos vamos al departamento – dijo Akane tomando a Ranma de su camisa y comenzando a arrastrarlo tras ella – No quiero que nos sigan y mucho menos queremos visitas inesperadas.

En cuanto llegaron al departamento, Ranma comenzó a preparar la cena, mientras Akane se daba un baño con agua caliente. El joven estaba preparando algo ligero, ya que habían comido en el centro comercial, justo antes de volver al Dojo. Partió el pastel y lo puso en dos platos y además sirvió un poco de bebida en dos copas.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? – preguntó Akane entrando en la cocina, llevaba su típico pijama con imágenes de P—chan.

— Tan temprano con pijama – observó Ranma mientra le indicaba que se sentara frente a él en la pequeña mesa que tenían en la cocina.

— Pensé que luego podríamos ver una película – dijo Akane comenzando a devorar su pastel de inmediato.

— Como quieras, mañana no tenemos que levantarnos temprano – le respondió observando como la mano de Akane guiaba la cuchara del plato a la boca una y otra vez, detuvo su mirada en los dos anillos que adornaban la mano de Akane, uno era el de compromiso que le había ofrecido él en dos ocasiones, era de oro blanco, con una pequeña piedra en el centro, era elegante, pero sencillo; y el otro era una simple argolla de oro, que le recordaba que ahora ya no era solo su amante, amiga y compañera, ahora también era su esposa y la mujer con la que compartiría toda su vida; aunque inconscientemente siempre lo había sabido, desde aquel primer beso hace tres años y como los dos años subsiguientes se acostumbró a las duchas frías y la transformación en chica, para que los demás no fueran conscientes de su necesidad de ella; y ahora, aquí estaba, en su primera noche de casados, Ranma se atraganto con el último pensamiento, no le había tomado real importancia a aquella noche, salvo que seria la primera que ellos pasarían en el departamento, su nuevo hogar.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si, si, no es nada – dijo Ranma sonriendo, había recordado que una vez Naomi le contó que la noche de bodas era especial y que todas las chicas llevaban ropa interior "especial", sin embargo ahí estaba su ahora esposa, vestida con un pijama totalmente infantil y probablemente matapasiones por lo cerrado y largo que era, sin embargo él no cambiaría esa imagen por la de ninguna otra mujer.

— Por cierto, ¿desde cuando tomas cerveza? — le pregunto Akane señalando un pack que había comprado Ranma.

— A veces bebo cuando hace mucho calor, o cuando estoy con los chicos, pero no mucho, por lo general puedo beber una lata una vez a la semana – le respondió alzando los hombros – Sabes que no me emborrachare como mi viejo o el tío Soun.

— Lo sé, desde aquel día yo no bebí más – dijo akane recordando la primera vez que Ranma y ella bebieron alcohol en exceso.

Flash Back

Las celebraciones en la universidad ya habían comenzado y Ranma y Akane cursaban su primer año; la universidad había sido para ellos un nuevo mundo, conocieron gente nueva, maneras de pensar nuevas y como la mayoría de los jóvenes se enfrentaron también con las drogas, alcohol, etc.  
Ese fin de semana asistirán a la primera fiesta universitaria, Ranma había oído muchos rumores acerca de aquellas chicas a las que ponían cosas en sus bebidas para luego abusar de ellas o que las emborrachaban, además de que no sabían con exactitud cómo reaccionarian ellos al alcohol, por lo que optaron por comprar varias botellas y beberlas en la habitación de Akane, ya que juntos estaban en confianza, sabían que el otro no les haría daño.

— Bien, ya está todo listo – dijo Akane, cada uno tomo un vaso con trago hasta la mitad y a la cuenta de tres lo bebieron, pasaron los minutos y las botellas se fueron vaciando hasta que a la hora de haber comenzado a beber, Ranma se subió a la cama de Akane y comenzó a dar brincos sobre ella.

— Mira Akane, puedo volar – le decía mientras se reía y volvía a saltar, pero tomó demasiado impulso para uno de los saltos y acabó golpeándose en el techo y haciéndole una pequeña grieta a la madera. Akane solo se reía a carcajadas de él.

— Niña boba, no te burles – le recriminó saltando sobre ella, pero como ella seguía riéndose comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

— Para Ranma – decía Akane entre las risas, cuando por fin pudo apartarse él, se puso de pie frente a él y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta mientras tarareaba – Cha na na na nan, na na. –luego comenzó a quitarse la blusa a la vez que hacía sugestivos movimientos y Ranma la incitaba a seguir, cuando estuvo solamente con su braziers, se miró al espejo y se puso a llorar a la vez que tocaba sus pechos y murmuraba algo del tamaño y que eran demasiado pequeños; acto seguido se había parado frente a la ventana – ¡Oye!, ¡Oye! – le gritaba Akane a un muchacho que pasaba por fuera — ¿Crees que mis pechos son pequeños? – para cuando termino de decir la frase Ranma ya la había apartado de la ventana.

— Solo yo puedo verlos y opinar acerca de su tamaño – le recriminó Ranma mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios, acto seguido la tomó y la lanzó a la cama, siguiéndola él, le dio un apasionado beso y luego se dio cuenta de que Akane se había dormido, por lo que de igual manera se acurrucó junto a ella.

Fin flash back.

— Me alegro que nuestra primera y única vez borrachos haya sido en privado – le dijo Ranma riéndose— Nunca más he bebido como para emborracharme, no le veo el sentido.

— Me alegro – dijo Akane mirándolo bastante seria.

— Ven – le dijo Ranma, en cuanto Akane estuvo a su altura, la tomó y la sentó sobre sus piernas, ambos muy sonrojados; Ranma comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Akane, antes de besarla de manera suave y delicada, fue Akane quien profundizó el beso mordiendo el labio de Ranma, para permitir que fuera su lengua la que acariciara los labios del joven.

— Vamos al cuarto – logró decir Ranma, totalmente sonrojado, pero Akane lo ignoró y siguió besándolo. Las manos de Akane acariciaron el fuerte torso del muchacho, bajando hasta su cintura, para jalar la camisa china y la polera que llevaba abajo al mismo tiempo, dejando al muchacho desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. En reacción Ranma la tomó y la posiciono a horcadas sobre él, prosiguió a besar su cuello y bajó hasta sus pechos, los que acarició sobre la tela del pijama. En cuanto se separaron unos minutos Akane comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pijama, con mucha vergüenza e inseguridad, pero ver la mirada de deseo de su marido le aportó toda la seguridad que deseaba. Había acabado de quitarse la parte de arriba del pijama y Ranma había comenzado a besar el inicio de sus pechos; cuando sintió como la puerta principal caía abajo y sintió el paso de varias personas.

— ¡Depravados! Que están haciendo – les gritó Ukyo en cuanto entró en la cocina,

seguida de Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno, Genma, Suon, Kasumi y Nodoka.

— Si no consumar el matrimonio, matrimonio no ser válido – dijo Shampoo apuntandoles con un bombori.

— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! – les gritó Ranma mientras cerraba el pijama de Akane. Para posteriormente ponerse de pié y hacer frente a sus "visitas"

— Que casa mas linda, vendré a verte muy seguido hijo – dijo Genma observando la nevera y despensa llenas de comida.

— Ni se te ocurra viejo, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

— Shampoo no permitir que matrimonio consumarse – repitió la joven china.

— Vas a morir por hacer sufrir a mi amada Shampoo.

— Ranma Saotome, Yo, Kuno Tatewaki tengo el deber de defender el honor de mi amada Akane Tendo y la chica del brillante cabello de fuego — acto seguido él y Mousse se lanzaron contra Ranma iniciando una batalla que él fue guiando hasta el jardín para que no destrozaran el lugar.

— ¡Akane Tendo!, tú también morir – dijo Shampoo en cuanto Ranma ya no estaba a la vista, le lanzó un bombori que ella esquivó fácilmente, había mejorado mucho como artista marcial, gracias al entrenamiento con Ranma, sin embargo su nivel aun no igualaba al de la joven china, y mucho menos para evitar sus golpes y las espátulas de Ukyo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Ranma? El no se habría casado contigo solo porque sí – dijo Ukyo, no se mostraba tan agresiva como Shampoo, a pesar de haberle lanzado un par de espátulas a su contrincante.

— De entre las tres no eres ni la mas bonita, ni la más ágil, ni la más atractiva – le dijo Shampoo con rabia— No tienes buen físico, no sabes cocinar, no serás una buena esposa.

— ¡Ya basta! – gritó Nodoka, intentando intervenir en la discusión, sabiendo que si las cosas pasaban a mayores su nuera podría salir gravemente lastimada.

— ¿Y que? – Dijo Akane molesta – Que si no se cocinar, Ranma sabe hacerlo perfectamente, por lo que de hambre no se morirá. Puede que no sea tan bonita como tú Ukyo, o tan exuberante como tú Shampoo, pero aun así Ranma me prefiere a "mí", es a mí a quien le pidió matrimonio, y es conmigo con quien comparte la cama.

— Ranma tiene que casarse con Shampoo – gritó la joven china lanzándole nuevamente un bombori.

— El es mi marido, y no puedes hacer nada para cambiar las cosas – le enseñó la mano donde llevaba el anillo de compromiso y la argolla de matrimonio.

— Yerno no estar casado según leyes amazonas – dijo la abuela Cologne entrando al departamento de pronto, al igual que el resto se tomó sus minutos para observar su entorno y aprobar el buen gusto de su yerno

— Ley amazona no es igual a ley japonesa, para nosotras Ranma aun no esta casado por lo tanto Shampoo aun tiene posibilidad de casarse con él.

— ¿Bromea verdad? – dijo Akane bastante molesta – ¿Es que no piensa dejarnos en paz?

— Shampoo intentarlo hasta lograrlo.

— Si estas tan segura del amor de Ranma, entonces ¿por qué nos temes tanto? – Ukyo pensaba que había esperado a Ranma por años, y estaba dispuesta a seguir esperándolo – ¿Acaso te ha dicho que te ama? – Akane no fue capaz de responder, ya que. Salvo en Jusenkyo, Ranma nunca le había hablado nuevamente de sus sentimientos.

— No necesito que lo diga, me ha pedido que sea su esposa, fui, soy y seré su única mujer —Internamente Akane no se sentía tan segura, había ocasiones en las que pensaba que Ranma simplemente se había resignado a estar con ella.

— Y yo quiero disfrutar mi noche de bodas, así que o se retiran todos o los saco a patadas – les dijo Ranma que ya había despedido a Nodoka y Kasumi y ahora solo quedaban las dos mujeres chinas y su amiga de la infancia.

— Airen, cuando quieras una mujer de verdad, venir a ver a Shampoo – le dijo coquetamente mientras refregaba su cuerpo con el de él. Y acto seguido lanzó un último Bombori a Akane, que ella no esquivó y término rozándole parte del rostro, aunque de manera lenta y poco dolorosa.

— Me has defraudado – dijo Ukyo cuando Ranma se iba a dirigir a ella. Salió del departamento de manera digna.

— Están todos locos — gruñó Ranma. Intentando colocar la puerta principal en su lugar, mientras Akane lo observaba.

— Vamos a dormir – le pidió ella.

— Ve tú, yo voy a ordenar acá y te sigo – Ranma se quedo ordenando el desastre que dejó la pandilla, no tardo mucho, y cuando volvió Akane estaba recostada en la cama leyendo un libro.

— ¿Qué lees? – pregunto Ranma antes de comenzar a quitarse su camisa china y sus pantalones, ya que dormía con una musculosa blanca y boxer. Sin embargo al acabar se quedó de pie observando la cama, sin hacer nada.

— Acerca de la implementación de talleres de defensa personal en jardines infantiles – Akane respondió sin apartar la mirada de su libro, pero al percatarse de que el joven no se acercaba a la cama alzó la mirada y se encontró con Ranma observándola desde los pies de la cama — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada – con mucho cuidado Ranma se acercó a su lado de la cama, se sentía horriblemente incómodo, quería hacer el amor con ella y no sabía si debía decirle, simplemente buscarla u olvidarse del asunto hasta el día siguiente. Pero Akane era su esposa ¿No? ¿No se suponía que él como su marido podía exigirle ese tipo de cosas? O más bien ella como su mujer debía satisfacerlo. Ranma sonrió al escuchar sus pensamientos tan machistas, nunca había pensado así realmente, pero en ese momento quería estar con ella y no sabía cómo pedírselo, normalmente la situación se daba sola, pero ahora era distinto, estaban casados.

— Ranma ¿T—tu t—tu me a—am—amas? – logró tartamudear Akane, Ranma se puso de todos colores y miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿P—P—Por qué?¿Porque haces preguntas tan bobas?— Ranma seguía sin dirigirle la mirada a su esposa.

— No es boba – se enojó Akane – Solo quiero saber porque me elegiste a mi y no a Ukyo o Shampoo o Kodachi.

— ¿Qué más da, ya estamos casados? – replicó Ranma molesto.

— Yo solo quiero saber ….— intentó decir Akane, pero Ranma la calló con un beso, que fue el inicio de una apasionada y romántica noche.

Ranma se despertó temprano aquella mañana, tenía el rostro completamente rojo al ver a Akane completamente desnuda a su lado, era algo a lo que no se acostumbraría nunca. Con mucha cuidado, considerando de quien se trataba, la cubrió con las mantas, dejándola dormir. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando un pequeño cerdito negro se lanzó contra sus piernas de manera agresiva.

— ¿Qué pasa P—chan?— dijo Ranma tomándolo del pequeño pañuelo que tenía alrededor de su cuello — ¿Quieres ver a Akane? – le señaló al pequeño cerdito donde estaba la chica – Pues lo siento, esta dormida – acto seguido lo lanzó a la habitación de al lado, el mini Dojo, dejándolo encerrado, con mucha calma fue a la cocina e hirvió el agua. La puso en una fuente grande y volvió al cuarto, para lanzarla sobre el pequeño cerdito.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Akane? – gritó Ryoga al incorporarse.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, cerdo – dijo Ranma, que ni siquiera le había tomado importancia al hecho de que estaba prácticamente desnudo, con la excepción de sus boxer.

— Abusaste de ella, Akane es demasiado inocente para consentir eso, eres un depravado Ranma Saotome — le grito, mientras hacía gestos extraños con las manos y Ranma agradeció que la habitación fuera insonorizada. Aunque el aura de batalla que emanaba de Ryoga, debía sentirse hasta en Tokyo.

— Yo no abuse de ella – le explicó Ranma de manera pausada y calmada – Estamos casados.

— Eso es imposible.

— Y no es todo – dijo Ranma con calma, era la primera vez que aquellas palabras saldrían de su boca y quería que su amigo de la infancia fuera quien las escuchara— Seremos padres.

— ¡Mientes! – gritó Ryoga, y Ranma pudo sentir como comenzaba a acumular energía para realizar el temido rugido del León.

— Ryoga, por favor cálmate, Akane está dormida en la habitación de al lado – le recordó Ranma, que calculaba los minutos que tardaría en llegar al otro cuarto y sacar a Akane, en caso de que Ryoga realizara su movimiento.

— Tengo que irme de aquí – dijo el joven, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, Ranma sintió ruidos en la cocina y corrió a ver qué ocurría. Se encontró con Akane que hacía algo en el microondas.

— Hola Ranma – lo saludo con una sonrisa que hizo que al joven se le detuviera el corazón, quería ver aquella imagen cada mañana, Akane solo vestía su típica camisa roja.

— Dejare de usar esa camisa – dijo Ranma acercándose a su esposa.

— Lo siento, no sabia que te molestaría.

— No me molesta, es solo que prefiero que la uses tú, se ve mucho mejor .

— Ve a vestirte, yo preparare el desayuno – al ver el pálido rostro de Ranma agregó – Solo es un desayuno, servir un poco de jugo, ponerle azúcar y tostar el pan y ponerle mermelada— Ranma se fue a cambiar de ropa bastante desconfiado, volvió apenas un minuto después y Akane ya tenía el desayuno servido.

— Pruébalo – dijo Akane sonriendo, Ranma tomó la tostada que a pesar de estar casi tan crujiente como una galleta, por lo quemada que estaba, su sabor era aceptable gracias a la mermelada, bebió un trago de jugo que estaba ¿Salado? Cómo era posible que su jugo estuviera salado – Akane – iba a decirle que nuevamente había confundido el azúcar con la sal.

— ¿Te gusta? — se le veía bastante emocionada.

— Si, esta delicioso – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa forzosa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.-

Akane se despertó sin el acostumbrado peso a su lado, al abrir los ojos encontró una bandeja con el desayuno, un vaso de leche fría y dos tostadas. Hace ya tres días que vivían juntos y las cosas iban muy bien. Además de que tenían algo de dinero extra que les había dado Nabiki , por lo obtenido vendiendo la nueva dirección a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi; Ranma lo había depositado todo en su cuenta, que ahora tenía una tarjeta adicional para Akane, de modo que ambos tenían acceso al dinero, se habían programado para ahorrar un porcentaje de sus ingresos para la llegada de bebé y otro porcentaje para comprar las cosas necesarias, de modo que iban justos de dinero, pero les alcanzaba para subsistir de manera cómoda.

Esa mañana debían dar clases en el Dojo, pero Akane se había pasado la noche en vela por sus cólicos, y para su vergüenza, Ranma se había quedado despierto durante toda la noche haciéndole suaves masajes en el estómago, con la intención de aliviar los dolores. Y ahora la había dejado dormir y se había marchado a hacer la clase solo.

Mientras tanto, en el dojo Tendo, Ranma estaba por comenzar la clase cuando Shampoo lo llamó aparte.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le dijo de manera bastante descortés, estaba cansado, no había dormido bien y no estaba de ánimo para soportar los reproches de la joven.

— Shampoo no rendirse hasta que Ranma sea Airen — en respuesta Ranma le enseñó el dedo en donde llevaba su argolla de matrimonio — Shampoo saber que Ranma sólo casarse por bebe, Abuela ver a Akane y de inmediato saber que ella está embarazada — el joven Saotome se alertó de inmediato ante la mención de Akane — También saber que Ranma no estar contento con la noticia. Seguro que chica violenta embarazo a propósito para que airen tener que casarse con ella.

— No digas estupideces.

— Abuela tener remedio de amazonas — le enseñó un pequeño frasco lleno de un polvo negro— Akane pensar que ser perdida natural, si bebe no nacer Ranma aun poder casarse con Shampoo.

— ¡Estas loca! — le gritó Ranma, a la vez que agarraba su muñeca bruscamente, sin embargo al percatarse de las miradas de sus alumnos, bajo el tono de su voz, pero no la soltó — no me case con Akane por que estuviera embarazada, y escúchame bien — la leve presión que ejercía sobre la muñeca de la joven se hizo más fuerte y su tono más amenazante — te mataré a ti o a la vieja si le hacen algo a Akane.

— Has dicho a Akane, tú no mencionar bebé — la sonrisa de Shampoo era divertida — Si quieres solucionar problema, tu ir a restaurante — no espero una respuesta del joven, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El resto de la clase avanzó de manera lenta, ya que Ranma estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos, era cierto que aún no asumió al cien por ciento su nueva paternidad, pero el bebe cada día ocupaba un poco más de sus pensamientos, al principio lo veía como un trozo de carne que ni siquiera tenía un corazón, sin embargo ahora le preocupaba que Akane no comiera lo suficiente, ya que el bebé también debía alimentarse. Y se había sorprendido a sí mismo acariciando el vientre de Akane, con la secreta intención de que el bebé sintiera su presencia; también se había descubierto buscando en Internet información acerca del desarrollo del feto en el vientre materno. Probablemente era cierto que aún no amaba a ese bebe tanto como lo hacia Akane, pero si sabía que cada día lo amaba más que el anterior.

La clase ya había terminado cuando Naomi se le acercó sonriente.

— Sabías que hoy no tenemos clases — le comento bastante alegre.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio?— Ranma se alegró de no tener que correr a su casa para luego salir a la universidad con Akane — Ese par de vagos no me aviso — mientras insultaba a sus amigos comenzó a guardar el material utilizado, como las colchonetas y otras cosas, trabajo que se le hizo doblemente lento, ya que normalmente Akane lo ayudaba y Naomi solo hablaba.

— Oh cierto, lo que me recuerda que te tengo un regalo — le extendió una pequeña cajita con forma de corazón — Por San Valentín — Ranma se mostró visiblemente incómodo, sin embargo murmuró un leve agradecimiento y lo dejo junto a las colchonetas, intentado olvidarlo de manera disimulada, si Akane lo veía llegar con ello a la casa, lo mataría o sabría a qué se referían esos chistes acerca de dormir en el sofá.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer por la tarde? Hoy estrenan Residen Evil, podríamos ir a verla — Ranma se incorporó de inmediato, hace varios meses que esperaba a que se estrenaran esa película, sin embargo no era mucho el dinero que tenía en ese momento, ya que Nabiki aun no le pagaba por las clases en el Dojo, no tenía suficiente para su entrada, la de Akane y la comida para ambos.

— Akane no se ha sentido muy bien y no quiero dejarla sola — el joven no recordó que sus amigos aun no sabían de su nuevo estado civil y domicilio — Además podríamos aprovechar de quedar para comenzar con el proyecto de sociología.

— Bueno, tendría que decirle a Koujo que venga a Nerima — Koujo les dijo que llegaría dentro de una hora a la estación del tren, Ranma y la chica fueron al mercado para comprar las cosas necesarias para preparar dos pizzas, por algún motivo era su comida chatarra favorita. Ranma aprovecho de avisar a Akane mediante un mensaje que llevaría a Koujo y Naomi a la casa.

— ¿Te cambiaste de casa? — preguntó Naomi cuando ella y Koujo estaban por entrar al departamento, ellos habían visitado a Ranma en casa de sus padres.

— Si, estoy viviendo con Akane — les comento algo incomodo, ya que sabía que ahora le lanzarian cientos de preguntas incómodas.

— ¿Por qué? — quiso saber Naomi, pero fue interrumpida por la joven que apareció en la puerta para darles la bienvenida.

— Hola Akane, puedo decir que estas muy linda hoy — dijo Souta en cuanto la vio, ella solo llevaba un cortísimo short y una blusa larga.

— No, no puedes — le gruñó Ranma y luego se dirigió a su esposa — Oe Akane, hace frío y te vas a enfermar — pero al entrar al departamento noto el calor que había dentro de este, Akane había encendido la estufa y la temperatura del departamento era al menos 10° más que a fuera.

— Tomen asiento.

— Ranma, olvidaste los chocolates en el dojo — Ranma sintió que Akane lo perforaba con la mirada — ¿Desde cuando viven juntos? — quiso saber Naomi.

— Desde San Valentín — dijo Akane, que muy avergonzada, pero con mucha seguridad avanzó y se sentó junto a Ranma, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

— Es lindo el departamento, tiene dos habitaciones— murmuró la muchacha, sin percatarse de que Ranma no la estaba escuchando, ya que le susurraba algo a Akane y esta sonreía sonrojada.

Se enfocaron en comenzar su proyecto, estuvieron cerca de tres horas discutiendo para ponerse de acuerdo, Naomi de inmediato se había puesto en contra de la opinión de Akane, y Ranma la apoyaba, lo que la había hecho enojar, porque de alguna manera ella veía a Naomi como su rival, necesitaba mostrarle que Ranma era suyo y que él se pusiera de parte de ella, no la ayudaba, por lo que para cuando acordaron cenar, Akane estaba de muy mal humor.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Ranma luego de seguirla a la cocina.

— Nada — fue la escueta respuesta de Akane. La joven comenzó a preparar la pizza, que era probablemente la única comida comestible que preparaba — ¿Por qué tienes que apoyarla a ella? — Se quejó luego de unos minutos de silencio, mientras tomaba un frasco de cristal que en letras grandes decía "orégano", en respuesta Ranma solo la miró interrogante — Porque siempre te pones de su lado. ¿Es que te gusta?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Que te pones de su lado, y deberías apoyarme a mí, pero no, siempre te pones del lado de cualquier otra ¿Y por qué aceptaste sus chocolates? Claro es que con lo idiota que eres te gustan todos menos lo que te prepare yo, aunque claro, no te gusta lo que preparo yo, crees que soy idiota y por eso marcaste todos los frascos con lo que contenían, ¿Crees que no se distinguir la azúcar y la sal o el té del orégano? — Ranma solo observaba a Akane en silencio, era increíble como en algunas frases parecía que iba a echarse a llorar y en otras parecía furiosa — Y todas las noches he estado enferma y no hemos podido hacer nada— en la última frase Ranma se sonrojó por completo, era cierto que no habían podido estar juntos de esa forma, y ante la sola mención toda su sangre se había acumulado en una zona específica de su cuerpo. Al no saber qué decir para que se callara, optó por actuar directamente, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, fue un beso desesperado, la necesidad física se hizo presente, quería hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer.

— No deberías haberte vestido así — dijo Ranma al notar como se estremecía por el frío al apoyarla contra la nevera — Y mucho menos si hay otro hombre en la casa. Solo yo puedo verte así.

— ¿Estas celoso? — se burló ella, Ranma comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y a depositar suaves besos por su pecho, en un descuido de Akane comenzó a succionar — Auch — al mirarse, Ranma ya le había dejado un chupón que difícilmente pasaría desapercibido para sus visitas.

— Voy a apagar la calefacción, ve a ponerte algo de ropa.

— Baka — gruñó Akane antes de obedecer, no sin antes lanzarle a Ranma un trozo de pan a la cabeza.

— Las pizzas ya están listas — dijo el joven depositando ambas pizzas en una mesa. Los cuatro se sentaron a comer, Akane comió una porción extra, dejando a Ranma con un cuarto de la pizza que compartían. Kuojo y Naomi encendieron un cigarro cada uno, era algo que normalmente hacían después de comer.

— Pueden fumar afuera — les dijo Ranma, mirando de reojo a la joven a su lado.

— Venga Ranma, hace frío afuera, no pasara nada por un poco de humo — dijo Naomi sonriendo.

— El humo no es bueno para una mujer embarazada — Ranma la miró sorprendido, no habían hablado acerca de cuándo y cómo comenzarian a contarles a sus amigos acerca del embarazo.

— Bromeas — dijo Naomi — Pero ustedes…

— Te lo tenias muy escondido — dijo Koujo riéndose a carcajadas — Souta y yo estábamos buscando alguna chica que te hiciera salir del celibato.

—Ranma no necesita otra chica — dijo Akane molesta.

—Ya lo veremos —susurró Naomi.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.-

Ranma llevó a Naomi y Koujo hasta sus casas, había caído la noche y los chicos no habían alcanzado el último tren.

— Aun no puedo creer que la hayas embarazado — dijo Koujo después de unos minutos de viaje en silencio — No se si felicitarte o darte mis condolencias.

— ¡Ranma!, tienen 22 años, y aún están estudiando, no están preparados para tener un hijo — le recriminó Naomi, que no parecía muy contenta desde el momento en que Akane le había comentado de su embarazo — Y ¿Qué es eso de convivir con una chica, fuera del matrimonio?

— ¿Quién dijo que fuera del matrimonio? — dijo Ranma enseñándoles su mano con la argolla.  
— ¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?

— Nos casamos el día de San Valentín — le comunicó contento — Era algo que venía planeando desde hace varios meses.

— ¿Por qué no nos contantes?

— Son mis amigos, pero desde que conocí a Akane siempre hay más gente entremedio, y esta relación nos corresponde solo a los dos, es por eso que jamás le conté a alguien que realmente estaba con ella — esa era la verdad, aunque no se lo había confesado a Akane, él no quería que alguien más interfiriera en su relación.

— Bueno esta bien que quisieras acostarte con ella, pero no por eso debías casarte, eres muy joven — dijo Naomi.

— Naomi, ya me case, y voy a ser padre, no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer al respecto — Ranma no sonaba molesto, solo sonreía ya que sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban por él.

— En cuanto al matrimonio tienes razón, pero sigo creyendo que no están preparados para ser padres ¿Cómo es que no se cuidaron? Como pudieron ser tan irresponsables — Naomi parecía cada vez más molesta — Además como puedes ser tan zorra para acostarte con un hombre antes de casarse.

— Eso sí que no te lo voy a permitir Naomi — Ranma frenó el auto tan deprisa que Koujo término estampado al respaldo del asiento del copiloto — Decir eso es anticuado y estúpido, yo siempre supe que me casaría con Akane, de no ser así ni siquiera la habría besado.

— Venga Ranma, seguro que Akane se acostó contigo solo para que te vieras obligado a casarte con ella — la joven insistía en manifestar su opinión.

— Naomi, de ser así, habría sido yo quien me acostara con ella para que estuviera obligada a casarse conmigo.

— Ranma tienes … Mejor dicho tenias cuatro opciones mejores que ella, mas bonitas y que serían mucho mejores esposas — Ranma no cayó en la cuenta del número de opciones que le daba la joven — Cualquier mujer sería feliz contigo.

— En primer lugar nunca ha habido una opción "mejor" que Akane, en realidad nunca ha habido otra opción, siempre a sido solo ella — Ranma alzó los hombros, se estaba desahogando por primera vez en su vida, con respecto al amor, con Akane podía hablar de todo, salvo de sus propios sentimientos por ella — Es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi alumna, mi …m—mi amante y mi mujer.

— ¿Pero la amas? — preguntó Naomi cuando el auto se detuvo frente a su casa.

— Ya llegamos — Ranma le sonrió y bajó del auto para acompañarla hasta la puerta, esperando hasta que ella entrara a la casa para marcharse; a Koujo lo dejo un poco más allá.

El resto de la semana avanzó muy rápido al parecer de Ranma, el sábado era la boda de kasumi, por lo tanto también se acercaba el momento de decirle a sus padres que Akane estaba embarazada. La chica ya le había contado de su embarazo y matrimonio a sus amigas, y prácticamente toda la universidad se había enterado de que Akane ahora era la señora Saotome.

— ¿De cuantos meses estas? — preguntó Rioky observándola mientras almorzaban en el casino de la universidad.

— Casi de tres meses, hoy tengo que ir a la clínica — había concertado una nueva cita con un ginecólogo que le había recomendado su amiga. En su bolso llevaba la ecografía que le habían realizado anteriormente, Ranma le dijo que prefería que ella recibiera una buena atención, por lo que ahora comenzaría a atenderse en una clínica que estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Ranma te va a acompañar?

— No se — al girarse lo observó conversando con sus amigos, entre los cuales estaban Naomi y Ukyo, esta última había cambiado drásticamente su manera de vestir, ahora era mucho más femenina, utilizaba escotes, short o faldas cortas; Akane sabía que su cambio había atraído las miradas de muchos hombres. Y se había unido al grupo de amigos de Ranma, para los almuerzos y horas libres en las que hacían pequeñas salidas en grupo.

— Es mi idea o Naomi está un poco… ¿borracha? — preguntó Io mirando la mesa que miraban sus amigas.

— Koujo y Souta también están un poco bebidos — dijo Sakura que había visto cuando los jóvenes entraron al casino y se tambaleaban un poco.

— Probablemente fueron a beber por ahí, tuvieron dos horas libres antes del almuerzo — dijo Akane, que conocía de memoria el horario de Ranma.

— Chicas, yo me voy, que se me hace tarde.

— ¡Boba! ¿porque no me esperas? — le recriminó Ranma cuando la alcanzó a la salida de la universidad.

— Pensé que no vendrías, no me dijiste nada — Akane intentó identificar alguna pista que le indicará que Ranma había bebido, pero no la encontró, el chico estaba totalmente sobrio.

— Por supuesto que voy a ir — dijo Ranma redireccionandola hacia el estacionamiento — Si te incomoda que entre puedo esperar afuera, pero de cualquier modo voy a llevarte hasta allá — el viaje fue en silencio ya que Akane estaba leyendo unos informes y Ranma estaba muy concentrado con la vista al frente. Tardaron solo 10 minutos en llegar a la clínica, donde les indicaron que había tres personas antes que ella. En la sala de espera había una joven acompañada de una mujer que parecía ser su madre. Y al otro lado una mujer de unos treinta años con un vientre pequeño pero que claramente que estaba embarazada, ella estaba sola y observó con curiosidad a Ranma.

— Ukyo se veía muy linda hoy — dijo Akane.

— ¿En serio? — Ranma estaba viendo una revista en la que hablaban acerca del sexo durante el embarazo.

— Si, se está vistiendo mucho más femenina.

— No se, tu sabes mas de esas cosas que yo — Ranma seguía absorto observando la revista, al final del artículo hablaban de las mejores posiciones para tener relaciones según las etapas del embarazo.

— ¿A ti te gusta como viste?

— ¿Por qué debería gustarme como se viste? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué debería importarme cómo se viste? — le preguntó Ranma, pensando que si quería poner en practica lo que acaba de leer, mas le valía prestar atención a su esposa.

— No se, es tu amiga.

— Y lo seguirá siendo, se vista como se vista — no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro — ¿Estás celosa?

— No, es solo que pasas mucho tiempo con ella. Y ahora ella esta mucho mas femenina y tu le gustas — habló de manera tan rápida que Ranma apenas le entendió, pero por suerte la joven que estaba con su madre lo salvó de responder algo estupido.

— Es la primera vez que vienes a ver a la Señora Kurosawa — Ranma la miró sin entender y cuando Akane le dio un suave codazo en el estómago, recordó que era el nombre de la ginecóloga que la atendería.

— Si, antes me atendió el doctor Riosuke.

— Oh, es que hoy me tengo que realizar una ecotomografía y me da un poco de miedo — dijo la muchacha, no debía tener más de 17 años.

— No es gran cosa, solo debes relajarte — le recomendó Akane, aunque con una mueca recordó lo dolorosa que resultó su experiencia debido a lo nerviosa que estaba.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? — quiso saber la madre de la joven.

— 11 semanas — dijo Akane mientras calculaba mentalmente la cantidad de semanas que tenía según su último periodo.

— Makino tiene solo cinco semanas — les contó la mujer y para vergüenza de su hija comenzó a relatarles acerca de los cólicos que esta había comenzado a sufrir.

— Akane también los sufre, especialmente durante la noche — dijo Ranma haciéndose partícipe de la conversación ya que estaba aburrido — Y se le pasa después de una hora o dos si le hago masajes en el estomago y le pongo paños tibios en la boca del estomago.

— Que atento — exclamó la mujer, maravillada con Ranma — el novio de Makino solo se preocupa de darle el dinero y ya.

— ¡Madre! — la joven parecía muy avergonzada por el comentario de su madre.

— Es verdad, si no fuera así estaría aquí ahora mismo — Akane quiso intervenir para que las mujeres no discutieron ahí, pero ambas la ignoraron.

— El tiene que estudiar

— Pues este jovencito está acá acompañando a su novia a pesar de todo ¿No?— lo miró buscando su aprobación—

— En realidad, Akane es mi esposa — susurró avergonzado.

— Aun así esta aquí con ella — dijo la mujer, afortunadamente, enseguida fue el turno de Makino y ambos jóvenes se sintieron profundamente aliviados.

— ¿Tu no tienes miedo de entrar sola? —preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

— Claro que no — Akane pareció ofendida — Ya fui sola una vez — le recordó Akane y pudo ver como una sombra de culpabilidad pasaba por la mirada de Ranma.

— Es que pensé que si quizás tenías miedo yo podría acompañarte — dijo Ranma quitándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme? — preguntó bastante emocionada.

— Si no te molesta — luego de eso no dijeron nada, Akane apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma y cerró los ojos. Pasaron casi treinta minutos antes de la llamaran.

— Buenos días Señora Saotome — la doctora era una mujer mayor de rostro amable — Veo que viene acompañada.

— Pues sí, es mi esposo.

— Me alegro de tenerlo aquí entonces — la mujer le sonrió de manera amable y les indico que se sentaran frente a ella — No muchos esposos acompañan a sus mujeres a sus controles prenatales — hizo las mismas preguntas que Akane había respondido en la consulta con el doctor anterior. Y de igual manera le indico que se recostara en una camilla, esta vez descubriendo solo su estómago.

— Veamos — la mujer esparció el frío gel por el vientre de Akane, cuando llevaba un par de segundos viendo el monitor su rostro cambió de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta bien el bebé? — quiso saber Akane de inmediato, Ranma solo la observó preocupado, no había soltado su mano en ningún minuto desde que habían comenzado con la ecografía.

— Si, esta bien, mejor dicho están bien — la doctora no despego la mirada de la pantalla ni por un segundo — Felicidades, serán padres de gemelos — en cuanto terminó la frase sintieron un golpe seco junto a la camilla, Ranma se había desmayado. Tardó un par de minutos en volver en sí, en cuanto lo hizo se disculpó, muy avergonzado.

— Supongo que no se esperaban esta noticia — la mujer les enseño la imágenes impresas de la ecografía actual — Aca pueden apreciar los dos embriones, aún no es posible determinar su comparten la misma bolsa o no. Akane, te recomiendo que hables con la asistente social para que te oriente respecto a algunas ayudas estatales a las que puedes acceder por ser estudiante y tener un embarazo múltiple. Además de considerar que el parto probablemente no pueda ser natural y que es posible que se adelante incluso dos meses.

Los jóvenes se despidieron y salieron de la consulta en completo silencio, del mismo modo hicieron el viaje y al llegar a la casa Akane se fue a recostar a la cama y Ranma fue a correr un poco, cuando estaba a mitad de camino comenzó a llover por lo que volvió a su departamento siendo una chica y Akane ya estaba dormida, por lo que se acostó en silencio.  
A la mañana siguiente Akane se sorprendió al despertar y encontrar una espesa cabellera pelirroja en la cama, Ranma nunca se había dormido como chica y se sintió profundamente culpable, ya que desde que se habían mudado juntos Ranma no había dormido una noche entera, siempre se quedaba despierto con ella cuando sufría algún malestar, ya fuera haciéndole masajes o simplemente haciéndole compañía. Pensó en preparar el desayuno, pero nada de lo que había preparado durante esa semana había resultado, por lo que pensó que aquella vez no sería la excepción; por lo que se retiró a la otra habitación, donde intentó practicar unas Katas, estuvo practicando casi dos horas.

— No deberías practicar — escuchó que Ranma le hablaba, al abrir los ojos lo vio observándola desde la puerta, al parecer llevaba un par de minutos ahí.

— No pasa nada, no me estoy esforzando demasiado — se excusó Akane.

— Ten, te traje algo de comer, apostaría a que aún no has desayunado — solo entonces se fijó en la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos, avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación y se sentó con ella en el suelo, poniendo la bandeja en medio y le indico a ella que hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— le preguntó Akane.

— Si. Necesitaba dormir — la monotonía y tensión en la conversación era palpable.

— Estaba pensando, que quizás podríamos volver al dojo y arrendar el departamento — le dijo Akane después de unos segundos de silencio.

— Es una buena idea — Ranma pareció dudar unos minutos antes de agregar— Pero ¿Es lo que quieres?

— No — dijo Akane finalmente — Pero apenas podemos con los gastos de un bebé, ¿Cómo lo haremos para mantener dos? — Ranma se acercó a ella, con su manos acuno su rostro y acercó el suyo, quedando su frente pegada a la de ella y sus labios muy cerca.

— Nadie dijo que comenzar una familia sería fácil — susurró — Yo me ocuparé de que nos les falta nada, yo lo resolveré y saldremos adelante. 


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10. — Te amo

Akane se despertó sola nuevamente, desde hace varios días que Ranma se levantaba mucho antes que ella para entrenar. El calor la abrumaba, por lo que en cuanto pudo se quitó el pijama, quedando solo con una camisa de tirante que llevaba debajo y ropa interior.

Recorrió el departamento buscando a su esposo, pero no lo encontró, al mirar por la ventana vio que nevaba, Ranma había encendido la calefacción, por eso adentro hacia mucho calor.

La puerta se abrió y un poco de viento frío se coló por la abertura. Ranma entró cargando un par de bolsas, parecía agotado, así que se acercó a ayudar.

— Ya las cargo yo – la regañó Ranma, pero al mirarla se quedó en silencio y tragó saliva ruidosamente — ¿Qué haces vestida así? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no estás vestida?

— Hace calor — fue lo único que dijo, aunque no podría haber dicho algo más aunque quisiera, Ranma se lanzó sobre ella para capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Llevaban varios días sin tener relaciones ya que durante las noches Akane tenía problemas de cólicos y al día siguiente se despertaban con el tiempo suficiente para ir a clases o al Dojo, no habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos íntimamente.

— ¡Ranma!, Tenemos clases – le recordó, pero el joven no se apartó de ella, comenzó a acariciar su cuello con sus labios intentando bajar hasta el borde del brasier.

— Te informo que nos tomaremos el día libre – la atrajo hacia él, deseando que sintiera como todos su deseo se manifestaba en la dureza de cierta parte de su anatomía

— No lo creó, quede en salir con las chicas después de clases— logró decir Akane

— ¿Estás desobedeciendo a tu marido? – Ranma logro obligarla a recostarse en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, y se posiciono sobre ella, para no dejarle salida alguna— Quiero, no, mejor dicho necesito hacerte el amor – la voz de Ranma era ronca, estaba excitado en extremo – Lo siento, pero esta primera vez será rápida, pero te prometo que te compensare durante el resto del día – sin muchas contemplaciones Ranma dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna de Akane, con un dedo hizo a un lado la pantaleta que ella llevaba y con el otro comenzó a acariciarla, sintiendo su humedad.

— Ra— Ranma — Para Ranma no había cosa más erótica que escuchar a su mujer gemir su nombre en la intimidad, con suavidad introdujo un dedo en ella. Le gustaba sentir cómo su cuerpo se ajustaba a él, sin poder esperar se abrió los pantalones lo suficiente como para poder liberar su masculinidad y reemplazó su dedo por su miembro obligándose a penetrarla de manera lenta y cuidadosa. Se obligó a seguir un ritmo calmado y rítmico al principio.

— ¿Te gusta así? – Ranma estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse hasta que ella estuviera satisfecha, de un momento a otro bajó hasta ella y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, mientras no paraba de penetrarla – Quiero que te pongas en cuatro sobre la alfombra – le ordenó Ranma saliendo de ella. Akane lo miró desconcertada, — ¿Confías en mí?— ante la atenta mirada de Ranma, ella le obedeció, muy avergonzada – Ahora baja la cabeza – Akane quedo con su cabeza pegada a la alfombra, como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia a algo o alguien – Si te hago daño o no te gusta lo que voy a hacerte, me lo dices y pararé — se posiciono detrás de ella y volvió a introducirse en ella, pero esta vez cogió un ritmo rápido, más rápido de lo que un humano promedio podría hacerlo.

— Si… – en la habitación solo era posible escuchar sus gemidos, y el choque de sus cuerpos, Akane sentía que sus piernas no serían capaces de resistir, pero las firmes manos de su marido la mantenían firme en su posición. A ratos Akane sentía que no era capaz de mantener la vista centrada en algo. Y su cerebro solo parecía procesar los embistes que estaba recibiendo y enviaba a todo su cuerpo la orden de sentir placer.

Cuando sintió una de las manos de Ranma acariciando sus pechos y la otra abajo, en su parte mas intima, acariciando aquel botón que tanto placer que le daba; sintió como una ola de placer la embargaba y comenzaba a temblar de manera furiosa. Ranma sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar en cualquier momento, normalmente su resistencia era mayor, pero después de varios días sin tocar a su esposa no podía resistir mucho más, y sentir como ella comenzaba a presionarlo y todo su cuerpo temblaba por su orgasmo, no pudo más que a acompañarla. Una vez que ambos estuvieron más relajados, Ranma se giró de manera brusca, llevando a Akane consigo, permitiendo que esta se acurrucara en su pecho, cuando ambos estuvieron acostados sobre la alfombra.

— Eso fue fabuloso – Akane aun llevaba su camiseta y sus bragas puestas y su respiración aún no se normalizaba.

— Sabes que aun puedo dar más…. Mucho más – le susurró Ranma bastante orgulloso – Akane, he estado preparándote un entrenamiento especial – su manos acariciaban la piel desnuda de las piernas de ella – Para mujeres embarazadas, e mezclado algunas técnicas con un poco de clases de anatomía. De modo que cree unas cuantas Katas que podrían ayudarte con el problema de cólicos y además serviría para que te mantengas en forma con el ejercicio adecuado que tu cuerpo necesita.

— ¿Quieres decir que ya no estoy en forma? —lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Estas muy delgada – gruñó Ranma – Además también te servirán como preparación para el momento del parto. Para relajarte y todo eso.

— ¿Y como la preparaste?

— Leyendo libros, muchos libros, de anatomía, embarazos y supongo que por primera vez me es útil la maldición – intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

— ¡Oh!, Ranma – Akane lo abrazó efusivamente y él no tardó en corresponderle el abrazo.

— Solo quiero hacerte las cosas más fáciles, si pudiera cargar a los bebés por ti, probablemente también lo haría – Ranma cargó a Akane y la llevó hasta la habitación, donde la recostó en la cama para continuar con una ronda de ardientes caricias, donde beso y adoro cada parte del cuerpo de Akane.

— ¡Ranma! – le llamó Akane esa misma noche, cuando ambos descansaban desnudos sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— Yo… Te amo – murmuró tan bajo que por un momento Ranma creyó que lo había imaginado, pero el sonrojo en su rostro y las manos temblorosas que se aferraban a la almohada le indicaban que no era así.

— Akane – solo pudo acercarse a ella y besarla, no de manera salvaje como el resto de los besos de aquel día, sino de manera suave, buscando una forma de transmitirle cómo se sentía en aquel momento y transmitirle a través de su cuerpo lo que sentía por ella. Akane no esperaba escuchar una respuesta y no la necesitaba, sabía que el amor que el joven sentía por ella estaba en todo, en su casa, en el auto, en las clases, en todo, y la manifestación física más fuerte de su amor eran sus hijos no nacidos. Akane sabía que él la amaba, cada mañana cuando le preparaba el desayuno y la dejaba dormir mientras él iba a hacer las clases que correspondían a ambos, cuando a pesar de estar muy cansado, se quedaba con ella hasta tarde para acompañarla, o cuando le sujetaba el cabello mientras vomitaba.

— Sabes que para mi eres mi vida, mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro – le dijo Ranma cuando se separó de ella – Te amo – le susurro al oído con mucha timidez, aunque ya sabía que era correspondido no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable al hablarle de sus sentimientos, se sentía expuesto.

Muchas gracias a quien se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer, se agradece cualquier comentario u opinión. Y les invito a pasar por mis otros fics u One shot, algunos de series de tv u otro anime.


End file.
